Le crapaud pêché de la trahison
by Gemesies
Summary: Aller vient rejoint notre équipe tu vas voir, tu t'amuseras en tant que l'un des notre devient, devient notre 8 eime membre! Demanda Meliodas à Naru Namikaze 17 ans alors qu'elle était devant le roi de Lyonnes après que celui-ci eu une vision l'impliquant avec les nanatsu no taizai le plus puissant groupe de l'armée de Lyones. Couple : Ban x Naru et Elisabeth x Meliodas
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Coucou

Je ne possède pas Naruto ou Nanatsu no taizai malheureusement.

Voilà une fiction que j'avais en tête depuis des mois, pas que je n'apprécie pas le couple Ban/Elaine présent dans le manga mais Elaine à perdu une grosse partie de son charme depuis sa "résurrection" et pour moi une partie de son attrait.

Enfin soit l'univers de Nanatsu No taizai n'aura aucune apparition avant quelque chapitres.

Profiter bien de mon histoire

Gemesies :)

* * *

La première fois que j'ai ressenti ce sentiment j'avais 4 ans, j'étais dans un orphelinat comme tout orphelin qui ont eu leurs parents tuées pendant l'attaque du démon renard mais contrairement aux autres orphelin j'étais évitée froidement et je n'avais presque rien à manger mais le pire fut le jour de mon 4eime anniversaire ou la matrone de l'orphelinat me mis à la porte de l'institut sans aucune raison ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là était ...

 **Trahison.**

Une trahison c'est comme cela que je l'avais ressenti je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait mis à la porte parce que réellement comment une personne sainte d'esprit peut mettre à la porte un enfant de 4 ans? Elle on dirait... Mais malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas pu continuer à penser a la situation parce qu'en voulant aller explorer la ville je me fit directement attaqué par les villageois qui avait l'air d'attendre armée d'arme que je ne reconnu pas.

 **Pourquoi ?**

Quel étais leurs raisons de m'attaquer ? Je n'avais strictement rien fais justifiant de me faire attaquer je n'étais qu'un enfant de 4 ans, alors j'ai fuis sans savoir ou aller dans ce grand village toujours inconnu pour moi je devais courir depuis des heures parce que j'ai trébucher près d'un domaine bien que j'avoue pouvoir les échapper pendant des heures fut assez choquant pour moi, me faire taper dessus me fait mal la force que possède les adultes sont supérieures à ceux des adultes alors les coups sont plus douloureux... Enfin après qu'il m'est tabassé jusqu'à ne plus en avoir envie je tenta malgré mes blessures de bouger pour éviter qu'une ou deux personnes revienne reprendre leurs attaques, j'ai du perte connaissance une dizaine de fois en quelques minutes au fait de bouger avec autant de blessures mais finalement j'arriva à me redresser mais trébucha une nouvelle fois arrivant de justesse à m'appuyer contre le portail d'un des domaines et quel surprise de voir un dessin de ce que j'ai appris plus tard être un sceau brillait pour ensuite voir les portes s'ouvrir ne perdant pas de temps j'en profitais et rentra alors dans le domaine pour voir avant de m'évanouir la porte que je venais de traverser se fermer

 **Repos**

Tel est le sentiment que j'ai ressentit en fermant mes yeux

J'ai du dormir trop longtemps car la prochaine chose que j'ai vu en ouvrant les yeux était le soleil brillant dans le ciel alors qu'il faisais nuit lorsque j'ai fermer les yeux soupirant en sentant que mes blessures avait bizarrement guéries rapidement pendant mon sommeil j'arriva facilement à me lever et à visiter le domaine que j'ai pénétrer la nuit précédente

 **Surprise et curiosité**

J'étais vraiment intriguée de savoir pourquoi la porte s'est ouverte quand j'ai poser la paume dessus rentrant dans la maison je vis avec choc que cela devait être l'ancien domaine du quatrième Hokage Namikaze Minato vérifiant je découvrit qu'il avait un salon une cuisine 5 chambres 1 salle de bain à l'étage et une au rez de chaussée ainsi qu'un bureau maintenant inutilisé mais je découvrit une lettre avec des mots présent que je ne connaissais pas malheureusement je ne sais pas très bien lire alors je chercha dans la bibliothèque que j'avais découvert plus tôt et commença à chercher parmi les titres et découvrit avec bonheur des livres qui pourrait m'apprendre à lire la lettre facilement

 **Intelligence**

Je n'étais pas une idiote malgré les dires des adultes s'occupant de moi à l'orphelinat aimant facilement m'insulter d'idiote ou plutôt d'idiot parce que sans le savoir pourquoi ils me prenaient tous pour un garçon que ce soit à l'orphelinat ou les villageois qui m'ont attaquer la nuit précédente c'était dérangeant. Malgré tout ceux qui pouvait me regarder dans les yeux sans éprouver un dégoût pouvait voir mon intelligence derrière eux mais beaucoup l'ignorait je n'étais encore qu'un enfant soupirant je me mis à lire correctement les livres que j'avais trouver...

 **Surprise**

C'est réellement de la surprise que j'ai ressenti quelques semaines plus tard lorsque j'ai finalement compris les mots indiquées sur la lettre qui était sur le bureau. C'était mon prénom Naru mais pas mon nom de famille il indiquait Namikaze mais je suis un Uzumaki ou alors ? Regardant sur la photo je compris mon père était Namikaze Minato vu la ressemblance étonnante c'est étrange que personne n'est fait le rapport même avec une haine envers moi cela devrait être facile à reconnaître haussant mentalement les épaules à cette énigme j'ouvris la lettre pour découvrir une belle écriture

Je découvris dans l'enveloppe une feuille ou celui qui est connu comme le Yondaime Hokage et également maintenant comme mon père m'informa dans cette lettre qu'il avait eu un pré-sentiment et avait écrit cette lettre peu avant un événement bien que celui-ci ne fut pas mentionné il explique également que dans ce cas je serais devenu un Jinchuriki celui du démon renard et que certainement le Sandaïme me mettrais sous un henge puissant pour me cacher des ennemies connu de mon père de ce fait les souvenirs que je possédais avant l'attaque et cacher mon sexe. Je n'ai aucun doute que mon père voulait que je sois considéré tel un héros par le village pour empêcher le démon renard de continuer son attaque mais comme je compris celui-ci n'avait pas pris en compte que ce jour là beaucoup de villageois perdis un membre de leurs famille faisant partie du système shinobi et que la rancune de la perte il me verrait tel l'incarnation du démon renard et non tel son géolier.

Avec la confirmation de mon sexe et de ma véritable identité je pris d'assaut le domaine pour le faire le mien et au fil du temps tenta de rendre mes parents fière. Mais avoir 6 ans de souvenir enlever me fais mal au cœur cela aurait était 6 ans ou j'aurais pu savoir ce qu'étais d'avoir une famille... Un jour j'arriverais je ferais tout pour les récupérer.

 **Se cacher à la vue de tous**

J'ai vite appris que je devrais finalement sortir un jour du domaine pour pouvoir me nourrir, j'avais découvert une série de livre qui pouvait m'aider à me nourrir correctement et m'aider à faire un potager ou plutôt recultiver celui déjà existant d'après ce que j'ai découvert soit mon père soit ma mère avait la main verte mais vu le travail de mon père je devrais plutôt penser à ma mère mais rien que me nourrir de légume n'étais pas suffisant pour mon corps, alors j'ai dû sortir pour pouvoir avoir la viande qui me manquait..

Les premières fois que j'ai étais au marcher j'ai remarquer rapidement les regards haineux envers moi et dieu je remercie la fortune qu'avait laissé mes parents parce que j'aurais étais en difficulté alors avec le fait qu'il me sur-taxée. Visitant souvent la bibliothèque de mon père j'ai découvert une technique ninja qui pouvait facilement m'aider à changer mon apparence et faire quoi que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre ce qui étais bénéfique pour moi pour acheter mes achats ce qui me montra également une vision différente du village, étrangement ce que je voyais sans mon henge était méchant me refusant souvent l'entrée à leurs magasins mais avec l'Henge ce fut différent fini les regards haineux il ne me calculait plus bien que j'évitais les magasins "Ninja" pour le moment au risque que ceux-ci comprenne qui je suis.

 **Ennuie**

Cela faisait 2 ans que j'avais découvert le domaine et lors d'une de mes sorties j'ai étais pris par l'anbu de l'Hokage.

Deux ans pour découvrir ou j'étais c'était vraiment ennuyeux de découvrir cela, si je n'étais pas tombé littéralement sur le domaine de mes parents j'aurais vécu dans la rue pendant plus de 2 ans sans aucune aide. Au final l'Hokage m'informa qu'il avait su que récemment que j'avais étais exclus et qu'il m'avais chercher pendant tout ce temps en compensation il m'offrit un appartement et de l'argent pour vivre ainsi qu'une promesse pour que j'aille à l'académie quand j'aurais 8 ans c'était très ennuyeux de sentir que j'avais maintenant des anbus me regardant de leurs perches m'empêchant de retourner dans ma véritable maison soupirant je trouverais sans doute quelque chose pour cela. Au moins maintenant je pourrais alors aller à l'académie.

 **Tristesse**

Deux ans avait encore passée et j'étais finalement admissible à l'académie ninja de Konoha malheureusement je découvris que le problème concernant les parents me détestant avait finalement déteint sur les enfants et seuls une poignet des enfants venant principalement de clan n'avait pas le même sentiment négative à mon sujet excepté le clan Uchiwa mais c'est assez normal lorsqu'on sais qu'ils avaient était suspecter par le village parce qu'il aurait eu des sharingans dans les yeux du démon renard ce jour là.

 **Massacre**

l'année après mon arrivée à l'académie quelque chose avait était arrivée aux clans Uchiwa d'après ce que j'avais entendu leurs prodiges avait perdu l'esprit et avait tués tout son clan pour pouvoir « tester ses compétences ». Quel idée stupide de penser qu'un prodigue irait après son propre clan pour tester ses compétences. J'aurais étais à sa place j'aurais plutôt était tester mon pouvoir vers des personnes connu pour être puissantes dans le village tel que l'Hokage ou celui connu comme Sharingan no Kakashi mais pas tout un clan bien que cela devient encore plus stupéfiant que les villageois pensent que c'est la vérité en sachant qu'on ne peux pas tester ces « compétences » contre des enfants les tuer n'étaient absolument pas nécessaire et pourtant en une nuit il ne resta que 2 Uchiwa Uchiwa Itachi le prodige responsable du massacre et son petit frère Uchiwa Sasuke qui est devenu le prince de Konoha et les villageois sont quasiment à leurs pieds maintenant

 **Pathétique.**

Le prodigue du clan Uchiwa à massacrer leurs clans et ils sont aux pieds de l'Uchiwa, alors que certaines personnes aux villages ont était accueillis froidement parce que leurs sensei avait fuis le village *toux*Orochimaru *Toux*. Depuis ce jour l'Uchiwa fut terne morose si pas à la limite vengeur pensant que tout lui est droit parce qu'il est le survivant du clan Uchiwa...

J'ai également réussi à contacter le démon renard malgré les apparence celui-ci avait était contrôler et bien qu'il me fallut quelques temps je réussis à ce que nous devenons amis en échange de son aide pour m'améliorer dans l'art du Fuinjustu je devais trouver un moyen de pouvoir le faire sortir du moins une moitié de sa liberté étant donné que le libéré complètement signifierais ma mort. J'avais finalement trouver un moyen de le faire sortir et il restait souvent au domaine protégeant mes secrets.

J'ai raté 2 fois mon examen, pas parce que je suis incapable de faire mes examens écrits ou mes tests de cible mais parce que je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de bushin (clone) à cause de mes réserves de chakra. J'essayais avec Kurama (le nom du démon renard Duh) un moyen pour que celui-ci puisse faire passer son chakra dans le sceau à son envie ainsi que le faire arrêter et me donner un meilleur contrôle de mon chakra alors. Avec le fait que les professeurs tentait de me saboter à chaque test ne m'aidait pas non plus surtout quand j'ai appris en début d'année le Genjutsu dans le domaine et comment le désactiver et c'est comme cela que j'ai découvert que j'étais sabotée alors la troisième année ou je commençais l'école fut un choc pour les élèves qui me pensait idiote voir que j'étais le numéro un au niveau écrits bien que cela n'arrange pas que j'ai toujours un problème avec mes tests de cibles ou les Kunaï était souvent rouillées et ou trop lourd par rapport à la norme, et donc je ne fut plus heureusement le mort dernier mais j'avais des notes moyennes en général

 **Amitié**

J'ai découvert ce qu'étais l'amitié avec l'héritier Nara et l'héritier Akimichi, enfin surtout l'héritier Nara, Shikamaru ou j'ai découvert qu'il étais plus intelligent que je ne le pensais et n'étais que dans les bas du classement dans ses notes seulement parce qu'il est un gros flemmard, par conséquent il m'a appris le shogi et nous jouons souvent ensemble chez lui

« Hé Naruto c'est ton tour » Me fit Shikamaru me sortant de mes pensées je regarda les pièces attentivement avant de bouger une des pièces lui prenant un de ses pions

« Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » répondis-je en grattant l'arrière de ma tête j'entendis vaguement Shikamaru marmonner « Gênant » sous son souffle

« Neh, pourquoi tu étais mort dernier l'année passé » me demanda Choji curieux

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes copies ont souvent un genjutsu dessus j'ai du apprendre à casser le genjutsu, les Kunaï ou shuriken que je reçois pendant le test de cible sont soit trop lourd soit trop rouillé pour pouvoir la lancer correctement » expliquais-je soupirant tristement

« Gênant, pourquoi sabotée un élève ? » Se demanda Shikamaru flûte j'avais oublier qu'il étais un génie pensais-je

« Très bonne question » Intervient le père de Shikamaru Shikaku depuis l'entrée de la maison « Comment as-tu su que c'était un Genjutsu » Me demanda Shikaku intrigué

« J'ai remarquer que les questions n'était pas pour genin et je suis capteur naturel donc j'ai ressenti le chakra dans mon test mais pas dans ceux des autres, j'ai fais des recherches pour découvrir ce que c'était et la seule possibilité était le genjutsu. » Expliquais-je en haussant les épaules

« Je vois » Marmonna-t-il me regardant attentivement il doit comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi idiote que j'en ai l'air

« Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose, Papa » Demanda Shikamaru en regardant son père et me rappelant que celui-ci était le commandant des Jounins

« Tant que le conseil civil aura la main sur l'académie il ne pourra pas faire grand chose » Répondis-je à la place de Shikaku

« Malheureusement il a raison, le conseil civil à sa main prise dans l'académie, heureusement pour vous, je peux toujours faire appel à mon grade pour faire quelque chose je vais en parler à l'Hokage » souffla Shikaku

 **Gratitude**

Après cette conversation je n'avais pas vraiment l'espoir que cela changerais quoi que ce soit, oh que je me trompais quelques jours après la conversation j'ai découvert que mes tests n'étaient plus couvert de Genjutsu et je n'étais plus saboté avec les Kunaï ou shuriken, j'ai monter directement en tête de l'académie alors à la surprise de tous bien que j'étais monté en note moyenne. J'ai découvert pourquoi en sentant le chakra d'Anbu dans la classe, l'Hokage avait donc mis des Anbus pour surveiller l'académie et empêcher les professeurs de me sabotée. Je devais réellement remercier Shikaku pour cela

 **Examen**

On dit toujours qu'il n'a jamais deux sans trois et on ne perd pas trois fois d'affilé excepté bien sûr si vous êtes Tsunade Senju. L'examen écrit et physique fut assez facile pour moi malgré que Mizuki le professeur assistant à voulu me saboté en allant à fond enfin étrange qu'il est si faible pour un chuunin. J'oublie rapidement le professeur et je vais directement en classe ou seul Iruka fut présent, Mizuki aillant était blessé pendant la session physique ce sera Iruka et l'Hokage qui présideront pour voir si on peut ou non faire les trois techniques j'attendis patiemment mon tour jusqu'à ce que

« Uzumaki Naruto » M'appela Iruka Uzumaki le nom de ma mère pensais-je tristement secouant mentalement mes pensées sombres je me leva et marcha rapidement mais calmement vers la salle ou je serais tester

« Très bien, Naruto fais un bushin » M'ordonna Iruka

« Puis-je faire un substitut du Bushin ? J'ai trop de chakra et il m'est impossible de créer le Bushin peu importe mes essaies » demandais-je calmement mais j'étais très nerveux intérieurement je vu le regard qu'Iruka lança à l'Hokage mais celui-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête

« Bien Naruto que comptes-tu faire à la place » Demanda curieux l'Hokage

« Kage bushin no jutsu » sifflais-je le nom de la technique après avoir mis mes doigts en forme de croix

« Choix intéressant » Marmonna l'Hokage avant de tousser calmement « Très bien tu passes Naruto » m'offrit l'Hokage me montrant un bandeau avec sa main gauche « Peux-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau demain » Me demanda L'hokage calmement je pris un bandeau noir et accepta silencieusement en hochant la tête de confirmation avant de sortir calmement non sans entendre

« comment connait-il le Kage Bushin c'est une technique de rang A doublé d'un kinjutsu » d'Iruka

 **Vérité**

Ce sera finalement le moment ou je vais dire la vérité à l'Hokage parce que je sais très bien que la raison de sa demande provient par ma connaissance du Kage Bushin mais des deux ici il était le seul qui aurait du me l'apprendre surtout que je suis de base un Uzumaki mes réserves de chakra à elle seul empêche la création de bushin

 **Hypocrisie**

J'étais devant le bureau de l'hokage le jour suivant et tout ce que j'ai ressenti était l'hypocrisie de la situation

« Vous êtes un peu hypocrite sur la situation, vous ne trouvez pas Hokage-sama » Demandais-je calmement lorsqu'il me demanda ou j'avais appris la technique de Kage bushin

« Quoi? » demanda surpris l'Hokage

« Je suis à moitié Uzumaki, rien que mon chakra est deux fois supérieure à n'importe quel Genin moyen de ce fait de base j'aurais du recevoir de l'aide de personne haut gradé pour me fournir un moyen alternatif à mon examen sur les bushins. De plus vous exigez la vérité sur comment j'ai obtenu une technique alors que je vous demande la vérité sur l'identité de mes parents qui sont soit disant inconnu mais vous le savez n'est-ce-pas ? Vous voyez sa tête à chaque fois que vous regardez la montagne des Hokages. Qui de nous deux dois la vérité à qui ? Hokage-sama »Demandais-je expliquais-je bien que calmement

« De plus même sans être Uzumaki, le fait d'être le Jinchuriki du démon renard et le sceau qu'on m'a imposé il y a toutes ces années me donne un contrôle de chakra des plus pitoyable qui soit » Ajoutais-je avec dégoût

« Sceau ? Quel sceau ? Mise à part le sceau du Kyubi il ne devrait pas avoir d'autre sceau sur toi» Fit avec surprise le Sandaïme

« Donc vous n'êtes pas au courant du sceau placé sur moi me donnant l'air d'un gamin ? Alors que normalement je suis une femme de 18 ans » demandais-je narquoisement mais vu les yeux gros comme des soucoupes et son chakra s'enflammant je devine que non ou alors? pensais-je

« Comment sais-tu tout cela » me demanda finalement l'Hokage

« Le jour ou j'ai étais expulsé de l'orphelinat j'ai trébucher sur le domaine de mon père et à l'intérieur il avait une lettre dans son bureau m'expliquant la vérité. Mais d'après la lettre il est dit que c'est vous qui mettrait le sceau « henge » sur moi » informais-je curieusement

« Je n'ai pas mis de sceau sur vous. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Si ce que j'ai bien compris cela à effacer une partie de tes souvenirs ou plutôt scellé une partie de tes souvenirs ainsi que scellé ton apparence alors non je ne suis pas assez expérimenter dans le fuujunstu pour oser cela » fit l'Hokage avec une note de surprise et de choc « Peut-tu enlever le sceau de toi-même » me demanda-t-il par la suite à cela j'hocha la tête et défait mon Henge

Heureusement j'avais réussi à trouver le sceau "Henge" que l'on m'avait mis me donnant le choix de garder ou non l'apparence bien que cela est temporaire et que je dois le faire enlever complètement pour ne plus qu'il pompe de mon chakra me donnant un contrôle horrible avec le sceau bien que moins horrible lorsqu'il est éteint

Quand la fumée s'éclaircit j'apparus au lieu du gamin aux yeux bleu et la tête blonde qu'il attendait avec les vêtements horrible orange qui criait « Tuer-moi » au lieu de cela j'étais un bon mètre 70 les cheveux roux coulant dans mon dos librement ainsi qu'une franche recouvrant mon oeil droit et montrait mon oeil gauche bleu moins brillant que la version gamin que j'étais. J'étais habillé d'une tenue ninja typique shinobi excepté que j'avais un pantalon noir avec un t-shirt rouge foncé qui dépassé de mon gilet vert foncé qui était ouvert jusqu'au dessus de ma poitrine qui faisait un bon bonnet C et j'avais perdu toute graisse sur mon visage que j'avais encore dans la version homme enfin j'avais 12 ans dans mon henge et mes étrange moustaches sur mese joues avait disparu. Peut être un contre-coup du sceau sur un jinchuriki ? Mais en un mot j'étais

 **Magnifique**

Et ce fut prouver par la prochaine phrase de l'Hokage qui fut certainement sous le choc car je ressemblais étrangement à ma mère excepté les yeux bleu venant de mon père.

« Naruto tu es magnifique » fit l'Hokage de choc et il n'étais pas le seul à ce que j'ai senti quelque anbu gardant la chambre avait un saignement de nez rien que des pervers dans ce village pensais-je me souvenant d'un jounin aux cheveux gris/argent lisant un porno en public... En public quoi!

« Merci » Sourit-je simplement de la louange je le savais moi-même que j'étais magnifique, je ne partageais pas les gênes de mes parents pour rien

Après avoir montrer mon apparence originale il me demanda de le cacher le temps qu'il arrive à trouver un moyen que je puisse apparaître en tant que mon moi normal et non cette version

 **Ennuyant**

Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai eu la réunion à l'académie et découvert que j'étais dans une équipe de 3 avec Shikamaru Nara et Akamichi Choji sous la tutelle d'Asuma Sarutobi je remercia tout les dieux de m'avoir mis dans une véritable équipe et non le vengeur et une fan-girl pensais-je joyeusement

équipe 10 ? En route pour le terrain d'entraînement 10 dans 5 minutes nous fit Asuma Sarutobi depuis la porte de la classe avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée Shika, Choji et moi-même, sortions de la classe et partirent rapidement vers le terrain d'entraînement

Bien vous êtes la nous fit Asuma souriant De base je voulais recréer la team ShikaChoIno mais mon père ma demander de prendre Naruto et qu'il expliquerais le pourquoi il me voulait et non Kakashi qui étais celui qu'il voulait. Il m'a également dis que tu pouvais dire qui tu étais à ton équipe me fit Asuma souriant calmement Alors présentez vous me demanda Asuma-sensei en me regardant et hochant la tête

Bien si Hokage à donner son accord sourit-je je fit le sceau bélier et enleva mon Henge choquant facilement tout le monde Je m'appelle Namikaze Naru j'ai 18 ans j'ai découvert à 12 ans qu'on m'avait mis un sceau Henge qui cache non seulement mon genre comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aime m'entraîner lire et faire mon jardin je n'aime pas les fan-girls les traîtres et les hypocrite mon rêve est de pouvoir détruire le sceau retenant mon apparence et de ne plus devoir le caché à qui que ce soit ainsi que découvrir la motivation de mes parents pour vouloir protéger le village au péril de leurs vie me présentais-je souriante avant de remettre mon henge « Malheureusement je dois pour le moment le garder » ajoutais-je tristement

«Hum je ne m'attendais pas à cela quand tu disais avoir un sceau "henge"» Commenta de surprise Asuma-sensei

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé sa. Gênant » Marmonna Shikamaru

« Bien à toi Shikamaru » Fit Asuma souriant et prenant une bouffée de fumée

« Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, j'aime les nuages le shoji et la tranquillité, je n'aime pas les fan-girls et ceux qui critique mes amis mon rêve est de fonder une famille avec une femme moyenne et un enfant moyen pour avoir ma tranquillité » se présenta Shikamaru fainéant pensais-je ricanante intérieurement

« A toi » Accepta Asuma montrant Choji

« Je m'appelle Choji Akamichi j'aime manger 'crap, crap' mes amis et mon clan je n'aime pas ceux qui m'insulte parce que je suis enrobé et les traîtres mon rêve est de devenir le chef de mon clan et de prouver que mon clan est un grand clan ainsi que protéger mes amis » Se présenta Choji souriant

« Bien et pour faire bonne mesure Je suis Asuma Sarutobi ce que j'aime et déteste ne vous concerne pas mon rêve à l'avenir est de faire de vous une bonne équipe » Se présenta Asuma souriant en soulignant son rêve

« Pour poursuivre vous n'êtes pas encore genin,en réalité l'examen que vous avez passer était un test pour savoir si vous aviez les tripes pour le véritable examen de genin. Sur les 27 élèves diplomés de cette année 9 d'entre eux seulement pourront devenir Genin, les 18 restants devront retourner à l'académie. Autrement dit... Il s'agit d'une épreuve très séléctive dont le taux d'échec est supérieure à 66% expliqua Asuma avec un air sombre vite remplacé par un air de surprise en voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de leurs genins Très confiants hein demanda Asuma ricanant

Shikamaru doit trouver cela trop gênant donc je vais expliquer. Vous allez nous faire faire un test qui dois nous déboussolé et nous séparer mais le but de exercices est le travail d'équipe fit-je mais Shikamaru décida de poursuivre

« Ce n'est pas parce que l'examen est séléctif qu'il a un taux d'échec supérieur à 66% mais parce que la plupart des senseis utilise différente forme pour déterminer si nous utilisons le travail d'équipe ou non et beaucoup de sensei font également échoué ouvertement leurs genin, souvent les civils nous sommes tout les trois des héritier de clan donc nous avons principalement était pour choji et moi éduquer aux travaux d'équipe et pour Naruto à certainement compris à travers ses livres le but de l'épreuve » Termina d'expliquer Shikamaru

« Donc vous pouvez envoyer tout ce que vous voulez sensei, nous le ferons en équipe » Ajouta Choji grignotant joyeusement sa nourriture

« Intéressant » Songea Asuma-sensei souriant « Et bien nous allons tout de même faire l'épreuve malgré que vous passez j'aimerais voir vos avancement en tant que combattant et votre travail d'équipe » proposa Asuma souriant sortant 2 cloches « Comme vous avez compris le but je vais passer directement vous avait 2 heures pour me prendre les cloches venez avec l'intention de me tuer » fit-il sombrement avant d'indiquer le départ, après cela nous partions nous cacher loin pour préparer le plan

« Quel est le plan » Nous demanda Choji alors que Shikamaru fut en pleine réflexion

 **Tactiques d'attaques**

Lorsque nous revenions quelques minutes plus tard avec le plan en tête je fis rapidement une cinquantaine de clones pour bloquer la ligne de vue de notre sensei alors que Choji utilisa la technique de son clan pour attaquer notre sensei du côté gauche le forçant à aller vers l'arbre ou se cachait Shikamaru pour se faire pieger par son ombre ou j'en profita pour lui prendre les cloches

« intéressant Naruto à fait les clones pour me distraire pendant que Choji me poussa vers Shikamaru qui me bloqua avec sa technique d'ombre » complimenta Asuma-Sensei

« On avait prévu 3/4 scénario mais celle-ci malgré sa simplicité était de loin la plus probable malgré votre habilité à pouvoir détruire les clones nous savions que vous ne tenteriez pas le diable et avec les clones vous entourant vous en aviez même oubliez d'utiliser le kawamiri pour vous échappez de la avant que cela trop tard » Expliqua Shikamaru les mains dans les poches rejoignant Asuma-sensei

« Quel était le plan le plus compliquer » Nous demanda Asuma-sensei

« Nous devions tenter de vous retenir via les clones après que Choji est tenter de vous écraser et donner le temps à Shikamaru de vous stopper avec sa technique mais comme la dis Shikamaru c'était un plan risqué sachant que vous penseriez plus facilement à utiliser le kawarimi » expliquais-je souriante

« Bien vous passez. Félicitations nous sommes officiellement la team 10 » Fit avec joie Asuma

 **L'aventure commence.**

* * *

Et bien voilà un chapitre de fait j'ai encore quelque chapitre en avance mais je ne les mettrais pas tous en même temps pour faire un petit suspens hihi

N'hésitez pas à faire un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensiez

A la prochaine

Gemesies


	2. Chapitre 2 : le début de la carrière

Bien le bonjour à vous, voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Les mangas Seven Deadly Sins ou Naruto ne m'appartiens toujours pas mais je le rêve c'est déjà ça, non?

Enfin bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Genins**

J'ai toujours penser que les ninjas étaient des hommes ou femmes faisant des missions hors du village pour s'occuper de l'économie du village une chose qui n'avais pas était inscrit dans aucun bouquin de la bibliothèque de mon père était bien cela les missions de rang D, de simple tâches journalière que les genins doivent prendre pour aider les citoyens enlever les mauvaises herbes ou repeindre des barrières ennuyant certes mais au moins je gagne des points en tant qu'humain les civils perdes de plus en plus leurs éclats de haine en me voyant agir civilement avec mon équipe ce qui ne me déplaît pas du tout enfin malgré les plusieurs mois passé faire que des rang D peut être assez ennuyant mais l'entraînement que nous fais subir Asuma-sensei compense facilement le manque d'action évidente dans nos missions.

 **Muscles**

Pour être exacte cela faisait 6 mois que nous étions Genin à quelques semaines prés et la première chose que nous avons accomplis en tant que Genin avec notre sensei était la marche à l'arbre ainsi que la marche sur l'eau quelque chose qui fut très dur surtout pour moi avec le contrôle que je n'avais absolument pas avec mon chakra mais cela fut changer lorsque j'ai appris à marcher sur les arbres et sur l'eau. D'ailleurs Asuma-sensei m'avais fait remarquer que c'était étrange que j'ai un contrôle de chakra horrible et que je puisse malgré tout enlever les genjutsu. Je lui avais expliquer alors que j'avais mis beaucoup de temps pour comprendre comment cela fonctionnait que j'avais facilement appris à brouiller mon chakra pour enlever un genjutsu sur moi mais que cela avait pris plus de temps sur une surface tel que la feuille car je n'avais rien pour essayer et qu'a chaque fois que je le faisais en classe on me mettais à la porte de la classe et je me retrouvais souvent avec un zéro d'où le fait que j'étais mort dernier à l'époque. J'ai via l'entraînement ou plutôt nous avons via l'entraînement découvert des muscles que nous ne savions pas l'existence. Notre sensei était

 **Sadique**

J'avais penser que sensei n'aurait pas était aussi sadique que cela mais quand Choji lui a fait remarquer qu'il était sadique il nous a fait rencontrer une Mitarashi Anko _Tokubetsu_ Jönin qui leurs prouva qu'il existait pire sadique que lui et que par rapport à Anko son entraînement était un jeu d'enfant cela nous mis sans voix et nous continuas alors les entraînements visant à nous améliorer comme prévus il voulait réellement faire de nous de bon ninja créant à nous seuls un combo Naru/Shika/Cho qui fut assez bon pas du niveau du réel trio légendaire que formait les parents de Shika et Choji ainsi que le père d'Ino mais cela s'approchait

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si heureux d'être dans cette équipe » m'avait demander Asuma-sensei un jour après qu'on ai passer devant l'équipe 7

« Vous avez remarquer l'équipe 7 non ? » Demandais-je à Asuma qui se retourna pour fixer l'équipe 7 qui était composé de Uchiwa Sasuke, Haruno Sakura et de Inuzuka Kiba avec comme sensei Hatake Kakashi recevant un hochement de tête de sensei je continua « Et bien si je n'avais pas eu cette équipe il était bien possible que j'aille dans celle-là et je ne peux supporter la fan-girl et l'Uchiwa pense être meilleur que tout le monde, de plus Hatake Kakashi est une excuse pour sensei trop fainéant pour même prendre son rôle au sérieux ce serait un cauchemars vivant d'être dans une équipe comme celle-ci » Expliquais-je calmement mais ressentant un frisson d'effroi en m'imaginant dans cette équipe.

« Hum dis comme sa » Accepta Asuma-sensei

« Je remercie dieu que vous avez placer Naruto sur cette équipe il est meilleur que le choix Ino de plus bien que l'équipe de nos parents soit légendaire refaire la même équipe aurait pu être un frein on n'est pas nos parents mais leurs enfants » Ajouta Shikamaru en baillant vers la fin ils avaient convenue de me nommer garçon en public mais en privé ou lorsque nous étions qu'en équipe en tant que fille pour éviter que cela se sache sans que je le sache pourquoi l'Hokage n'avait encore rien fait indiquant que je pouvais enlever l'henge et cela commençais lourdement à me peser.

« De plus nous nous sommes bon amis alors le travail d'équipe est de base plus facile pour nous » Se permis d'ajouter Choji souriant toujours avec son paquet de chips en main

« Dis comme cela, vos arguments sont très valable. Je suis également content d'avoir accepter Naruto comme choix de troisième membre. J'ai vu Ino il n'y a pas longtemps avec l'équipe 8 et Kurenai s'en mords les doigts. Mais comme Kiba est mort dernier elle n'a pas pu l'avoir » commenta négligemment Asuma « De plus Naruto et Shikamaru sont tout les deux des génies et avec Choji qui peut également faire des stratégies nous sommes une équipe tactique efficaces » Ajouta Asuma souriant il nous avait fait prendre des tests de Qi pour savoir à combien nous avions j'avais 192 et Shikamaru avait plus de 200 ce qui étonna Asuma-sensei que Shikamaru fut en bas de classement ce à quoi j'avais répondu que c'était un grand paresseux et que seul le shoji pouvait le motiver depuis nous faisions des jeux de shoji au moins une fois par jour pour stimuler la motivation du paresseux.

Cela nous faisait rire de voir le choc sur le visage de la mère de Shikamaru Yoshino lorsqu'elle a vu la motivation dans les yeux de son fils la première fois que nous avions réussi à le battre au Shoji après avoir gagner sensei avait rapidement sauter les deux pieds devant en lui promettant une revanche si il s'entraînait sérieusement inutile de dire qu'il a fini par s'entraîner sérieusement et chaque fois que je le battais au shoji signifiait qu'on aurait un entraînement avec un Shikamaru motivé

Bien sûr ce ne fut pas des victoires à chaque fois c'était souvent des matchs ou je perdais

 **Stupidité**

Je ne pensais pas à le dire qu'un jour « je te l'avais dit » à mon sensei mais ce jour fut finalement arrivée où je pouvais le dire, nous étions présent pour une nouvelle mission de rang D lorsque Pakkun le chien invocation de Kakashi apparut dans le bureau assez fatigue de courir et ou il demanda des renforts pour la mission de rang C devenu rang A. Effectivement après avoir appris que le client avait menti sur la mission Kakashi avait tenue à continuer la mission malgré le fait que ces genins n'était pas du tout préparer et comme nous étions disposé, nous fûmes envoyés à la rescousse

« Bien équipe 10 préparer de quoi tenir plusieurs semaines » nous avait ordonner Asuma-sensei « On se retrouve dans 1 heure à la porte nord » Ajouta-t-il avant que nous partions tous dans une bouffé de fumée je remercie de tout coeur celui qui créa le shunshin no jutsu.

Arrivant au domaine ou j'ai pu y être sans devoir le cacher je pris rapidement les parchemins que j'avais mis en réserves qui contenait un parchemin de vêtements, un parchemin que j'ai créer officiellement et qui est même en vente dans les différents magasin d'armes de Konoha celui-ci est comme un congélateur il laisse l'aliment aussi frais que lorsque tu l'as mis sans dégrader la nourriture mis dedans quelques dizaine de viande depuis que j'ai réussi à faire un petit élevage dans le domaine de poule et de porc avec les poules et les porcs le gaspillage n'était pas connu dans mon domaine.

 **Découverte**

Finissant à prendre tout ce que j'avais besoin je pris également quelque parchemins vierge au cas ou mes coéquipiers en aurait besoin et je sortis en direction du domaine Nara où moi et Choji avions pris l'habitude d'y aller pour se regrouper avant de rejoindre notre sensei. Bien évidemment à force d'aller au domaine Nara je savais d'avance qu'un des Nara aller découvrir mon Henge bien que je fus surprise de découvrir que ce ne fut pas Shikaku mais Yoshino qui le découvrit à cause d'une erreur stupide de ma part ce fut la réaction de Shikaku qui me fit éclater de rire ce jour là

 **Flash back**

« Naruto pourquoi caches-tu que tu es une fille » m'avait-elle demander alors que nous venions de finir de manger comme chaque semaine ou moi et choji étions invité à diner

« Hein » était ma réponse intelligente

« Je n'ai pas mes règles et je suis absolument certaines que Choji est un garçon alors quand j'ai retrouver un tampon dans la poubelle c'était facile pour moi de déduire que tu étais la personne qui la mise la » m'expliqua-t-elle

« Tu te caches dans un henge » me demanda Shikaku choqué que j'hocha la tête rougissante « Peux-tu nous montrer ta version féminine » me demanda-t-il ensuite ce que je fis en enlevant mon henge qui gela les deux adultes

« Tu es plus grande en tant que fille » avait réussi à grincer de choc Yoshino

« J'ai en réalité 18 ans Yoshino-san, j'ai découvert il y a quelques années le sceau mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois le garder, j'ai déjà dis à l'Hokage mais toujours aucune nouvelle pour que je l'enlève » répondis-je calmement

« Je vois, cela explique pourquoi tu es plus mature que les enfants de ton « âge » » avait compris Shikaku en hochant la tête

« Shikamaru et Choji sont au courant depuis le premier jour ils sont également au courant de mon statut de jinchuriki » commentais-je calmement mais cela semblait geler Shikaku

« Es-tu au courant de qui sont tes parents » Me demanda-t-il ce que j'hocha la tête à l'affirmative « Je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais ta mère était une jinchuriki avant toi c'est la raison pour laquelle nous pensions que quelqu'un avait attaquer durant l'accouchement, nous savions qu'elle était enceinte mais tu étais déjà née à l'époque si c'est le cas ou est l'enfant née cette nuit là ? » Demanda Shikaku

« Je ne sais pas il n'avais aucune information dans une lettre que j'ai trouver dans le domaine il avait que les informations indiquant que papa ferais de moi un jinchuriki mais rien à propos de savoir si j'ai une soeur ou un frère. Est-ce possible qu'il n'est pas survécu à l'attaque ? » Demandais-je curieuse et triste que cela soit possible

« Peu probable » Fit-il avant de se faire couper par sa femme

« Ou alors il l'a caché au conseil, regarde il a bien caché le sceau de Naruto depuis tout ce temps » Indiqua Yoshino qui venait de le couper proprement

« Je pense qu'il cherche l'enfant. Tout ceux qui savent mon affiliation avec mes parents pense que c'est moi qui est née ce jour là, si ce n'est pas le cas ceux connaissant le statut de maman se poserait des questions et tenterais de découvrir et le coupable qui que ce soit sera encore plus prudent » Proposais-je

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Après cela mon fardeau à avoir l'Henge fut amoindrie si il avait des chances que je ne soit pas enfant unique et que l'Hokage le cache pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à ma soeur ou mon frère alors je pourrais supporter cela

« Yo » Fit-je en voyant Choji et Shikamaru devant le domaine Nara

« Naruto, dis moi que tu as un parchemin vide pour moi » Fit Shikamaru avec un fausse air de désespoir sans répondre je lui tendit un parchemin vide ainsi qu'a Choji qui n'en n'avais pas « mon sauveur » fit-il théâtralement

« Allons-y nous avons une mission. » encourageais-je en voyant leurs affaires dans le sceau nous commencions alors à marcher vers la porte Nord ou nous découvrions notre sensei nous attendant cigarette en bouche

« Bien j'expliquerais en route la mission » Fit comme salut Asuma-sensei que nous acquiescions d'un signe de tête

 **Rapidité**

Nous avions jamais penser que nous pouvions voyager si vite même Shikamaru fut surpris à la vitesse que nous utilisions pour courir à travers les arbres et tout cela nous pouvions le faire en parlant c'était à montrer a quel point notre entraînement porter ces fruits, bien évidemment Asuma-sensei s'entraînait également à nos côtés faisant parfois des espars ensemble pour voir la différence de niveau ce fut également un point pour éviter de nous rendre trop confiant

« Alors, la mission est d'aller à Nami no Kuni est de prêter main forte à l'équipe 7 qui consiste à protéger le pont en construction et son constructeur actuel. Il se peut que nous rencontrions des ennemies puissants alors faire attention ! » Fit Asuma-sensei avec sérieux et c'est à ce moment la que je n'ai pu résister

« Je vous l'avais dis sensei » Ricanais-je

« Oui, mais malheureusement j'aurais espérer que Kakashi renonce à la mission et ramène le client au village pour envoyer une équipe plus expérimenter, il savait qu'on pourrait mettre un moyen de payement surtout avec un pays neutre tel que Nami no kuni aurait permis une alliance commerciale » soupira Asuma-sensei avec résignation.

« Cela fera juste monter l'orgueil de l'Uchiwa » grinça Shikamaru de dégoût

« Oui et avec le conseil civil le traitant tel un prince » ajouta Choji avec la même grimace de dégoût que celle de Shikamaru

« Je peux vous parier tout ce que vous voulez que le jour ou Sasuke aura une proposition d'un ennemi aussi puissant que son frère aînée il sautera dessus les deux pieds joint » grinçais-je à mon tour de dégoût

« Tu penses ? » Me demanda Asuma-sensei qui me regarde avec la même moue de dégoût alors que j'hochais la tête « Foutu conseil » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

Après des heures à courir dans la forêt nous arrivâmes dans une clairière

« Bien nous allons nous reposer une heure et nous reprendrons ensuite » Ordonna Asuma-sensei

Hochant la tête je sortie deux parchemins avant de regarder mes coéquipiers

« Pouvez-vous mettre des rochers en cercle pour le feu je vais sortir le bois » Demandais-je calmement ce qu'ils font alors que je sortie le bois et Asuma-sensei l'alluma avec son briquet

« Pourquoi tu as du bois avec toi » Me demanda Asuma-sensei surpris

« C''est du bois que je coupe des arbres de mon domaine car ils étaient abimés et risqués de tomber sur mon potager donc j'en stock pour les missions, vous inquiétez pas j'en ai de trop même pour me chauffer » fit-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête sortant le parchemin contenant la viande je l'ouvrit et mis directement la viande sur le feu

« Comment tu peux avoir un sceau tel que celui-là ? Il coûte trop chère pour un salaire de Genin » siffla Asuma-sensei impressionné

« Je suis le créateur du sceau » répondis-je avec gêne cela choqua mon équipe qui me regarde avec de gros yeux

« Gênant, pourquoi n'avoir jamais dis que tu étais un maître des sceaux » me demanda Shikamaru

« Jamais demander et je ne l'utilise pas en combat je suis pas encore assez avancé pour pouvoir l'utiliser en combat » Expliquais-je c'était vrai mon contrôle de chakra était pas assez stable lorsque j'ai le sceau m'empêchant de l'utiliser

« Impressionnant, quand nous rentrerons au village, je te ferais faire des exercices de contrôle de chakra, c'est ce qui te manque, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda Asuma-sensei

« Oui, je suis maître confirmé sans le sceau « henge » mais avec le sceau ceux que je fais sont assez instable et donc j'évite de tenter le diable » confirmais-je calmement

Profitant du silence installée nous mangeâmes calmement le repas qui avait cuit pendant notre petite discussion et nous nous remettions en route le plus dur sera d'arriver la-bas avant le début de la nuit pour éviter de voyager sur la mer de nuit

 **Fatigue**

Marcher d'arbre en arbre et courir sur l'eau sont réellement deux choses différente et le dernier nommée consomme beaucoup plus de chakra que l'autre cela faisait quelques heures que nous courions sur l'eau heureusement pour nous nous avions eu un aperçu de l'île avant de voir le soleil tombé

Gagnant facilement l'endroit ou vivait le constructeur du pont nous marchions finalement vers la résidence du client un Tazuna bien qu'en privé je fut surpris de la facilité à avoir l'adresse ou vivait le gars j'ai du le dire à voix haute car Shikamaru me répondit

« C'est parce qu'ils ont certainement vu nos bandeaux et vu qu'il a déjà une équipe sur place ils ont « confiance » me répondis Shikamaru me surprenant

« Oui tu as parler à voix-haute Naru, mais pour te répondre Shikamaru à raison bien que c'est étrange qu'il donne l'information aussi rapidement malgré-tout étant donné que nous aurions pu être des ninja ennemies » ajouta Asuma-sensei

« Nous y voila » Fit Choji en montrant une maison humble de deux étages allant jusqu'à la porte Asuma-sensei se plaça et toqua avant qu'une jeune femme de la 30eine si je devais supposer ouvrit elle avait les cheveux noirs et était habillée simplement (comme dans l'animé)

« Bonsoir, je peux vous aidez » Nous demanda la femme avec gentillesse et curiosité

« Bonsoir, je suis Asuma Sarutobi et voici mes genins Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akimichi, nous sommes la sauvegarde pour l'équipe 7 » présenta Asuma-sensei

« Entrer je vous en prie, je suis Tsunami la fille du constructeur de pont Tazuna » nous invita-t-elle tout en se présentant en rentrant nous y observons Sasuke boudant dans son coin et Kiba occupé à caresser son chien Sakura et Kakashi ne sont pas présents

« C'est vous nos renforts » Demanda Kiba surpris et un peu déçu

« Exact ou est votre sensei » Demanda Asuma-sensei

« Il est en haut il se repose, nous avons rencontrer Zabuza Momochi en cours de route » répondit Sasuke

Nous allions monter jusqu'à ce qu'on voit Sakura descendre avec Kakashi derrière celui-ci avait l'air honteux

« Yo Asuma, j'ai sous-estimer l'ennemi, lorsque j'ai vu que ce n'était que des Chuunins je ne pensais pas que l'ennemi embaucherais un jounin j'ai foiré merci d'être venu » Avoua et s'excusa Kakashi-san

« Hum je vois cela » soupira accusateur Asuma-sensei

« Zabuza est toujours vivant, hein ? » Demandais-je tranquillement recevant 2 hoquet de choc et un couinement du chien

« Comment ? Mais oui il est bel et bien vivant » Confirma Kakashi recevant des regards choqués de ces genins il expliqua que l'arme utilisé par le faux chasseur ninja était des senbons qui sont plus souvent utilisés en acupuncture et que les chasseur était des expert du corps humain et au lieu de le tuer celui-ci avait certainement mis Zabuza en état de léthargie.

« Bon Shikamaru, Naruto je compte sur vous pour faire tourner votre cerveau » nous ordonna Asuma

Shika et moi-même nous mettions alors dans notre coin ignorant la pièce mais avant de mettre nos idées en place nous mettions tout les informations que nous avions

 **Informations**

Nous savons que Gato est un milliardaire qui est très protecteur de son argent d'après les rumeurs indiquant qu'il cacherait son argent dans une dizaine de planque à travers les nations élémentaire et évite d'en utiliser de trop ce qui fait qu'il est un pourcentage de chance que cela se retourne contre Zabuza réfléchis Naru réfléchis pensais-je

« Tu penses à la même chose » Me demanda soudainement Shikamaru

« Si tu penses qu'on peut empêcher l'affrontement contre Zabuza alors oui, mais la seule solution que je vois serait de confronter Zabuza face à la trahison de Gato » Acceptais-je

« J'ai pris tout les informations dans ma tête et c'est la seule solution si on veut éviter l'affrontement frontal, le seul soucis serait la confrontation de la trahison de Gato » soupira Shikamaru

« Asuma-sensei connaissez-vous un genjutsu qui pourrait faire croire aux gens que ce qu'ils voient et la réalité ? » Demandais-je

« C'est à dire une situation ou Gato verrait l'équipe 7 et son client mort avec Zabuza » clarifia Shikamaru

« Hum je peux le faire » intercepta Kakashi

« Très bien votre idée » Demanda Asuma-sensei

« Faire passer le mot qu'une bataille entre l'équipe protégeant le constructeur et Zabuza sera dans quelques jours pendant ce temps j'enverrais des clones pour trouver la cachette de Gato avant la date de la « bataille » et volerais son argent avec cette argent nous payons Zabuza pour qu'il tue Gato » Proposais-je

« Bonne idée » Accepta Asuma-sensei en s'asseyant et accepta gentiment la tasse de thé offerte

« Merci » Répondis-je à Tsunami alors qu'elle m'offrait le thé humm délicieux pensais-je souriante

« Pourquoi devrait-on écouter les dobes » Demanda Sasuke froidement vite accepté par sa fan-girl

« Sasuke » Admonesta Kakashi mais il n'avait pas de réelle intention de gronder même Asuma-sensei le repéra et soupira

« Ils sont tous les deux des génies Naruto à un Qi de 192 et Shikamaru à plus de 200 en Qi, ils sont les plus qualifiés pour la tâche » Soupira Asuma-sensei

« Quoi ? Mais Shikamaru était à quelque point d'être le mort dernier et Naruto avait était mort dernier pendant un bon moment » bafouilla Kiba de surprise

« J'ai étais saboté par les enseignants, j'ai pu avoir de meilleur point lorsque l'Hokage à mis des anbus dans la classe pour éviter que cela continue et Shikamaru est un gros fainéant donc bon » Fit-je en haussant les épaules à la fin

«Donc ce n'est pas à discuter » Coupa Asuma-sensei lorsqu'ils tentèrent de savoir pourquoi j'étais sabotée

 **Entraînement**

Le jour suivant nous étions avec Shikamaru chargé de protéger le constructeur pendant qu'Asuma-sensei entraîner l'équipe 7 nous avons failli éclater de rire lorsque nous avons appris qu'aucun des trois ne connaissait la marche à l'arbre ou la marche sur l'eau

 **Pathétique**

Comme je l'avais dis à Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-san est une excuse pour un sensei, certes le travail d'équipe est important Asuma-sensei nous donne des exercices dessus mais nous avons des entraînement aux arts ninjas malgré-tout et nous pouvons faire nos missions alors pourquoi lui ne peux pas le faire ? Secouant mentalement la tête à la stupidité je me demande ce que pensais l'Hokage à mettre cet homme comme sensei

 **Kage Bushin**

J'ai tout de suite appris quand j'ai appris la technique qu'en utilisant le kage bushin je pouvais facilement faire le double d'entraînement que je faisais normalement parce que les clones enverraient les informations qu'ils ont collecter et ce n'est que le soir suivant que j'ai compris la dangerosité de la technique en sentant l'information revenir en masse je m'assied facilement sur la chaise et me massa la tempe

« Naruto ? » Me demanda Shikamaru inquiet

« T'inquiète j'ai reçu les informations des clones, ils ont trouvés la cachette de Gato ainsi que la cachette de Zabuza en espionnant Gato, ils ont décidés de se dissiper. Gato à bien l'intention de trahir Zabuza il à engager des centaines de mercenaires pour attaquer le pont, notre fausse informations sur ladite bataille à fonctionner car il prévoit d'attaquer dans quelques jours » Expliquais-je

« Intéressant » songea Asuma-sensei en fumant sa cigarette calmement

 **L'art du piège**

Après avoir découvert les cachettes faire affaires avec Zabuza fut assez compliquer mais on lui promis un combat si Gato ne tombait pas dans notre piège donc Zabuza aider de son acolyte était venu le jour de la bataille se cachant pendant que nous mettions le Genjutsu qui montrait l'équipe Kakashi par terre et Zabuza avec l'épée enfoncé dans le coeur de Tazuna même moi j'ai du admettre que c'était réaliste Kakashi à au moins du talent pour cela

Nous devions pas attendre longtemps parce que je sentis une quantité minime de chakra venant dans notre direction petit chakra mais nombreux ils arrivèrent Gato en tête armée avec derrière lui les mercenaires Gato était un nain réellement et s'appuyer sur une cane avec son bras gauche dans un plâtre.

« Gâto, qu'est-ce que cela signifie » Siffla le Zabuza de l'illusion

« C'est très simple je ne vais pas te payer. » Ricana Gato et se mit à raconter que payer les mercenaires était moins chère et plus efficaces bien sûr c'est à ce moment la que l'illusion tomba montrant que l'équipe 7 était debout et le constructeur du pont en pleine fort ce qui fit trembler Gato en nous voyant l'équipe 10. Zabuza pris rapidement la parole

« Je vois, très bien j'accepte votre offre. Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu me trahir Gato » Siffla Zabuza avec colère « Haku, tue-les » siffla-t-il à son apprenti

Aussi rapidement qu'on puisse cligner des yeux les mercenaires tombèrent comme des mouches étrangement avec des senbons de glace Kekkai genkai hein pensais-je surprise... il ne resta au bout de quelques minutes que Gato de vivant

« Tu pensais réellement que des simples mercenaires pourrait tuer un ninja ? » Demanda moqueusement Zabuza

« Je doublerais ton salaire non le triplerais » supplie Gato peureusement

« Désolé Gato tu n'as plus un rond, je t'ai tout pris » me moquais-je méchamment avant que Zabuza ne lui coupe la tête après cela nous repartions alors vers la maison de Tazuna ou un clone patientait avec Choji qui était restait en arrière pour prévenir des attaques contre Tsunami ou son fils Inari

« Voici votre payement Zabuza-san » Fit-je à Zabuza qui attrapa facilement le parchemins avant de l'ouvrir pour monter un petit paquet d'argent

« Merci Gaki c'était encore plus que me devais Gato » sourit cruellement Zabuza avant de repartir avec son apprenti

« Et bien stratégie fonctionné le pont n'a plus aucune gêne qui ralentira sa construction » sourit Asuma-sensei

« Merci, merci » Fit Tazuna en pleurant des larmes de joies

 **Retour**

Le retour fut quelques jours plus tard où celui-ci fut nommée après l'équipe 10, le pont des tacticiens, drôle de nom m'enfin pensais-je joyeusement en marchant à côté de mon équipe pour rentrer au village calmement mais avec un sentiment de malaise dans l'estomac.

 **Que me réserve l'avenir ?**

* * *

Et bien voilà chapitre terminé comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai simplifier la mission de Wave par manque d'intérêt envers la mission.

J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Je tiens également à vous dire que l'arrivée des Nanatsu no taizai ne devrait plus tarder :)

Gemesies


	3. Chapitre 3 : La première épreuve

Coucou à tous

Je ne vous ferais pas attendre bien que je rajouterais que le manga Naruto ou Nanatsu no Taizai ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après notre retour de la mission de Wave, nous avons reçu un congé pour nous ne reposer pendant 24 heures pas plus avait dit sensei quand Shika avait demander la raison de ce congé court il nous remit un papier ou il fut écrit en haut et en gras

 **Examen Chunin**

Sur cette feuille nous devions noter tout nos informations et le ramener à notre sensei si nous voulions nous inscrire ce que nous étions quasiment obligés de faire étant donné le statut officiel de Shika et de Choji étant héritier de leurs clan respectif. Pendant la semaine restante avant l'examen notre sensei nous fit un récapitulatif de nos entraînements ainsi que la vérification que nous avions effectivement le niveau nécessaire pour participer à l'examen et que ce n'était pas une décision à la hâte, il voulait que nous réussissions à la première fois et nous comptions évidemment faire honneur à notre sensei pour cela.

Le dernier soir avant l'examen Asuma-sensei nous invita au restaurant ou notre équipe était habituellement si nous n'étions pas en mission ou chez nous, nous étions ici au Yakiniku ce qui fut le restaurant favoris de Choji ainsi ce fut le restaurant de la team 10 ou Team Asuma

Malgré la confirmation que nous avions les capacités pour participer à l'examen nous pouvions que regarder notre sensei se tortiller dans tout les sens ce que je trouvai étrangement mignon de la part de notre sensei d'être si inquiet pour nous.

« Sensei, pourquoi nous avoir autorisé à participer à l'examen si vous êtes si inquiet ? » Je demande finalement trop curieuse pour mon propre bien… On me le dit que trop souvent

« J'ai confiance en vous, mais… L'examen est difficile et est mortel pour certain… » Me répondit-il avec hésitation

« Mortel hein ? Ne vous inquiétez pas sensei on foncera pas dans le tas, on analysera l'épreuve et on la passera sans que cela puisse être un risque pour notre équipe » Rassura Shika

Cela sembla fonctionner car il cessa de bouger et regarda attentivement Shika « Shika tu as raison avec vos deux cerveaux il n'a aucun moyen que vous attaquez sans plan à l'avance et Choji n'est pas du genre à taper sans réfléchir non plus » Fit Asuma-sensei avec un sourire

Après cela nous pu enfin commencer une conversation qui ne fut pas centrer sur l'examen et après un bon repas qui vida littéralement le portefeuille de sensei, nous avons fait un arrangement pour se rencontrer devant le domaine du clan Nara 1 heure avant le début de l'examen pour aller en tandem à l'examen.

Rentrant dans le domaine je pu voir Kurama méditant calmement dans le jardin les yeux fermés et respirant à un rythme tout aussi calme mais étrangement je pu le sentir nerveux

« Yo kurama, tu as l'air nerveux » Fit-je calmement

« Ah Gaki, bon retour… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui va se passer à ton examen. Fait gaffe à toi ! » Me prévient-t-il calmement

« Pas de souci de toute façon en cas de souci, j'ai mes coéquipiers pour me soutenir » Rassurais-je souriante

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part je rentre rapidement dans le domaine avant de défaire mon « henge » et me craque les os de mon cou me soulageant d'une certaine tension c'étant accumulée au fil de la journée après cela je pris rapidement une douche et je prépare le repas de Kurama pour demain ainsi que quelques amuse-gueules pour Choji pendant l'examen je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de devoir en faire alors j'en fais. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire ces amuse-gueules pour notre déjeuner pour éviter de trop devoir aller au restaurant, une fois par semaine fut bien que suffisant mais tous les jours n'aiderait pas mes coéquipiers ou moi-même à avoir des plats équilibrés cela me fit également une activité que j'appris à aimer à force de le faire cela me donna un sentiment de joie à chaque fois que je prépare un plat pour quelqu'un et que celui-ci me commente mon plan… Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je fis de la nourriture, j'ai été la vomir quelque seconde plus tard et je donna le tout à mes cochons que j'avais justement acheter le jour même.

Après avoir fini le repas de Kurama et la nourriture pour pendant l'examen je souhaite un bon appétit à Kurama mis la nourriture dans le four pour que cela refroidit pendant la nuit et je monte en lançant un « Bonne nuit Kurama » et atteignant mon lit ou je n'atteints pas mon oreiller que le sommeil m'appela.

Le matin suivant je me réveilla vers 6 heures comme chaque matin ou j'aime profiter de la douche matinale l'eau chaude me réveillant de mon sommeil ensuite descendant je mis le café en route et commença à me griller des tartines et pendant ces tâches occupées à se préparer automatiquement je pris la nourriture que j'avais préparée la veille pour Kurama comme chaque fois je suis réellement méthodique pensais-je amusée

Enfin je mis le bol de Kurama à terre a son endroit habituel ce qui le réveille à chaque fois et comme de juste lorsque je commence à manger Kurama arriva pratiquement en courant et commença son repas avec bonheur

Après mon petit déjeuner je filai me préparer rapidement avant de pouvoir retrouver mes coéquipiers comme prévu

Je pris mon temps pour arriver devant le domaine du clan Nara ou je pu apercevoir que Choji était déjà présent un sac de chips dans les mains me souriant lorsqu'il m'aperçu

« Naruto bonjour » Me salua-t-il gaiement

« Il est trop tôt pour être joyeux Choji » Fit Shika grommelant pendant un moment avant notre arrivée devant l'académie après cela nous restons volontairement silencieux en passant devant le troupeau de crétin pensant que le deuxième étage pouvait avoir une salle 303 idiots pensais-je secouant mentalement la tête

Pendant un moment nous attendis regardant attentivement les genins déjà présents discutant en équipe et ignorant les autres équipes mais je remarque rapidement un binoclard tentant de passer par tous les participants et c'était des informations qu'il tentait de prendre ? Intéressant et sa réserve de chakra, ce n'est pas une réserve pour un Genin pensais-je surprise

L'arrivé de l'Uchiwa fut clairement remarqué accompagné de l'haruno et de Kiba qui se dirigea directement vers le reste de l'équipe d'Ino c'est-à-dire Hinata et Shino

 **Débutant**

Voilà comment nous étions perçus par l'ensemble des genins la plupart du temps les genins patientait avant de se présenter ou soit après avoir échouer un examen passé. Mais vu l'apparence générale notre « génération » fut effectivement débutante dans l'examen pensais-je

« Sasuke-kun ! Te voilà enfin ! Hurla Ino courant vers l'Uchiwa pour l'enlacer je me demande comment il peut être encore vivant à force de se faire enlacer aussi violemment « Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre, mon petit cœur battait si fort à l'idée de te revoir ! » Ajouta-t-elle tenant sa main sur sa poitrine pour ajouter un effet dramatique.

« INO-PIG ! Bas les pattes ! Je te défends d'enlacer mon SASUKE-KUN » Hurla à son tour Sakura tentant de s'interposer entre l'Uchiwa et la fan-girl numéro 2 comme le dirait Shika quelle galère et vu son visage à Shika il le pensait certainement

Je vais commencer à croire que toute les gamines sont des fan-girl incapable de penser cohérente… Shika et Choji s'avancèrent vers le groupe de gamins stupide

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?! Ne me dites pas que vous comptez passer cette examen Galère… » Fit Shika mais j'eu l'impression qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais étrangement ne le fais pas certainement un « c'est du suicide » étant donné le niveau de l'équipe 7 lorsqu'on les a sauvés au village de Nami ce n'était pas faux un suicide était clairement le mot pour indiquer leurs stupidités à participer à l'examen.

« Ho ! Quelle surprise ! Regardez donc qui est là ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tous vous trouvez ici ! » Commenta Kiba souriant « Alors comme sa les neufs genins de notre génération est présente » Reprit-il avec joie avant de se tourner vers ses coéquipiers « Je suis curieux de savoir quelle équipe de notre génération passera à la dernière épreuve, tu en penses quoi Sasuke » Demanda-t-il à l'Uchiwa qui regarda Kiba avec un air hautain

« Notre équipe évidemment » Se moqua-t-il froidement Wow encore plus orgueilleux que lors de la mission à Nami pensais-je surprise

« Hé ! Vous là-bas » Intervient le binoclard que j'avais vu voguer à travers la salle « Vous devriez faire un peu moins de bruit ! » Conseilla-t-il me faisant renifler silencieusement le gars ne sais pas que ce sont des cas désespérés ?

« Vous êtes les neufs recrus fraîchement sorti de l'académie ? » Demanda-t-il bien qu'il n'eût pas l'air d'attendre une réponse « En réalité ça se voit avec vos têtes de bambins…. Arrêter de faire tout ce vacarme, vous n'êtes pas en excursion » Gronda-t-il me faisant soulever un de mes sourcils. Bambin hein ? Vu sa tête il devait certainement avoir entre 19/20 ans en gros un an plus vieux que moi hein pensais-je Comment le mec est-il encore genin à son âge … Bon d'accord je suis un poil plus jeune que lui et je suis encore genin mais moi j'ai une excuse pensais-je « Ah ouais ? On peut savoir qui tu es pour nous donner des ordres comme ça ? » Demanda Ino dans un ton plaintive

« Je m'appelle Kabuto… Mais regardez plutôt autour de vous » Fit le maintenant nommé Kabuto. En regardant de plus près je pu voir que tout le monde avait leurs regards portait sur nous hummm, dieu je remercie qu'il n'est pas d'idiot pour gueuler à haute voix qu'il va leurs péter la gueule pensais-je avec soulagement

« Vous avez attiré l'attention de tout le monde » Fit-je en secouant la tête

« Ceux qui sont derrière vous, ce sont les gars du village caché de Ame ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Avant l'examen, tout les monde est tendu, l'ambiance est électrique. J'ai préféré vous avertir avant que vous ne vous fassiez mettre en pièce par un de ces groupes. » Reprit Kabuto ignorant volontairement mon commentaire

Enfin ! C'est normal que vous ne sachiez pas encore comment vous comporter étant donné que c'est votre première participation, moi aussi j'étais comme vous la première fois ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire que je pu deviner était très fausse.

« Ka…Kabuto c'est bien cela ? » Demanda la fan-girl n°1

« Oui » Confirma celui-ci calmement

« Tu veux dire que c'est la deuxième fois que tu tentes l'examen » Demanda la fan-girl curieuse

« Non, c'est ma septième… L'examen n'a lieu que deux fois par an, Ma première remonte déjà à 4 ans… » Répondit-il Bordel il pue l'espion à plein nez ce crétin pensais-je

« Mais alors, tu dois savoir plein de choses sur le déroulement des épreuves ?! » Demanda la fan-girl assez nerveuse Non tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr qu'il sait beaucoup de chose sur l'examen mais il ne peut pas te dire ce qu'il en connaît se serait vraiment de la stupidité de sa part pensais-je secouant mentalement la tête à stupidité de la fan-girl

« M'oui un peu » Répondit-il vaguement « Héhé… Comme vous m'êtes sympathiques je vais vous donner quelques tuyaux qui pourront vous être utiles. Tout est sur ces cartes Ninja » Repris-il Il est sérieux là ? Soit il est un idiot soit il fait cela dans un but précis mais lequel pense Naru pense je réfléchis intérieurement avant de soupirer mentalement voyons voir ce qu'il possède pensais-je

« Des cartes ninja » Demanda confuse la fan-girl

« Pour dire les choses simplement. Ce sont des cartes sur lesquelles les informations ont été inscrites et encodées grâce à du chakra. Il m'a fallu quatre longues années pour rassembler tout ces renseignements. A présent j'ai près de 200 carte… Au premier abord, elles semblent toutes blanches. Mais c'est une protection. » Informa-t-il calmement

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda Ino ou plutôt fan girl n°2

« Seul l'usage de mon propre chakra permet d'avoir accès aux informations…. Regardez ceci, par exemple. » Fit-il en mettant du chakra dans la carte la faisant tourner

« Wow une carte en relief ! A quoi correspondent les informations qui sont dessus ? » Demanda Sakura

« C'est le nombre total des participants à l'examen de cette session et le schéma de leur répartition par pays. » Répondit-il c'est plus une collecte d'information sur l'examen c'est une obsession, pourquoi faire autant pour un simple examen me demandais-je intérieurement

« As-tu des cartes sur lesquelles figurent des informations détaillées sur un candidat particulier » Demanda Sasuke en allant vers lui

« Héhé, Pouquoi ? il y a quelqu'un qui t'inquiète ? » Demanda-t-il « Bien sûr, j'ai ça. Je sais quasiment tout sur tous les candidats de cette session… Vous y compris évidemment. Donne-moi la description de ceux qui t'intriguent et je te trouverais les cartes correspondantes » Accepta-t-il souriant légèrement

« Gaara de Suna , Rock lee de Konoha et Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha » Demanda-t-il me faisant lever un sourcil. Moi ? Hum cela me prouvera si ce qu'il sait sur moi mais quand il a pu rencontrer le fou de Taijutsu Rock Lee ? Je me demandai intérieurement

« Parfait ! Si tu connais leurs noms, ça va être vite fait » fit-il souriant

Montrant qu'il était habile de ses mains il sortit trois cartes de son tas de carte et le mis devant lui

« Montre-moi » Fit l'Uchiwa ayant l'air impatient ?

« Commençons par Rocke Lee. Il est un an plus âgé que vous. Il a effectué 20 missions de rang D et 11 missions de rang C Chef d'équipe Gai… Depuis un an il a réalisé des progrès fulgurants en technique de Taijutsu par contre, pour le reste c'est très moyen… Beaucoup l'avaient remarqué l'année dernière, lorsqu'il a été nommé Genin. Mais il ne s'est pas présenté aux examens de Chunins avant. C'est sa première tentative, tout comme vous… Les autres de son équipe sont Neji Hyuga et une jeune fille dénommée Tenten… » Lu sa carte Kabuto prenant sa deuxième carte en main il reprit sa lecture

« Ensuite passons à Sabaku no Gaara. Il à son actif 8 missions de rang C et une mission de rang B. C'est fort ça ! D'habitude on ne confie pas de missions de Rang B à des genins… C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais sur lui. Comme il vient de l'étranger, les informations sont moins nombreuses. Toutefois d'après cette fiche, il a accompli toutes ses missions sans recevoir la moindre égratignure » Finit-il avant de me regarder et de se rappeler

« J'allais oublier Uzumaki Naruto il provient de votre génération sortie 6 mois de l'académie il a effectué une mission de rang A accompagné de l'équipe 7 1 missions de rang B et plus de trente missions de rang D il est particulièrement habile avec le Kage Bushin et serait fort dans le ninjutsu ainsi que maître dans les sceaux. Il provient du clan Uzumaki. C'est également sa première tentative à l'examen il aurait eu un test de Qi en début de carrière affichant un score de 192 avec ses équipiers Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Choji et comme chef d'équipe Sarutobi Asuma il se ferait connaître comme l'équipe des tacticiens » Fit Kabuto voyant que personne n'allait parler il reprit son explication. « Konoha. Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki Oto. Cette année encore. Les meilleurs éléments des villages cachés de chaque pays se sont rassemblés pour passer l'examen. Je n'ai que très peu d'informations sur les candidats venue d'Oto no kuni car ce pays est né il y a peu de temps, mais je peux vous garantir que tous les apprentis qui sont ici, sont vraiment redoutables ! » Termina-t-il

Et bien… Déjà que je n'avais pas une grande confiance en moi… » Murmura Hinata plus pour elle-même

« Si j'ai bien compris… Tous les candidats qui participent à l'examen sont comme » Fit Sakura se faisant couper

« C'est ça ! Ils sont tous du niveau de Lee, Naruto et de Gaara… Le top du top l'élite des apprentis de chaque pays » Finit Kabuto pour elle

Alors que Sakura se rapprocha de Kiba celui-ci se releva et pointa du doigt l'assemblé « Je suis Inuzuka Kiba et je vais tous vous écraser » Hurla-t-il bruyamment me faisant taper mon front

« Quel crétin » Marmonnais-je vite approuvais par Shika et Choji

« Dis ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce débile ?! » Hurla Ino à Sakura qui était rouge comme une pivoine

« Haaaa ! J'me sens mieux maintenant ! » Fit Kiba souriant s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde bien que son chien n'avait pas l'air content de l'éclat de son maître je pensa regardant Akamaru si je me rappelle bien de son nom qui aboyait timidement à son maître voulant certains aboyer furieusement mais vu toute l'attention qu'a fait le crétin il n'ose certainement pas

« Et voilà par la faute de cet idiot, en un instant on se retrouve avec tout le reste de la salle sur le dos » Fit Shika avec une moue d'irritation sur le visage

« Tu n'en loupes jamais une hein ?! Sombre crétin » Hurla Sakura en tentant d'étrangler Kiba

« Bah quoi ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! » Tenta de se défendre Kiba voyant qu'en réprimandant le crétin elle attirait l'attention verre elle, elle tenta de désamorcer la situation… Idiote maintenant que ce fut dis tu ne peux pas discréditer ton partenaire sa pourrait faire pense que Konoha ne respecte pas ce qu'ils crient pensais-je irritée également non seulement par la gueulade mais également par la « réprimande » de la Fan Girl

Hum ? On dirait que les ninjas du village d'oto ont le sang chaud et n'ont pas apprécier d'être rabaisser comme cela. Jolie esquive bien qu'en voyant l'espèce d'armes qu'il à sur le bras

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il a esquivé le coup… Comment se fait-il que les verres de ses lunettes soient tombés en miette… ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa de surprise

« Le coup à du lui frôler le bout du nez. Tss ! ça lui apprendra à jouer les malins » Se moqua Shika

« Non c'était une attaque basée sur le son. Son arme doit servir de catalyseur » Rétorquais-je calmement à Shika dans un murmure que seul lui et Choji put entendre

« Kabuto » Hurla Kiba en s'approchant de lui avec Sakura lui demandant s'il va bien enfin lui demandant elle hurlait plutôt

« Hmm… Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira… » Fit doucement Kabuto

« Bof ! Pas terrible, pour un vétéran qui participe à l'examen depuis 4 ans » se moqua l'attaquant

« Tu peux d'ores et déjà écrire sur tes petites fiches que les trois genins d'Oto no Kuni sont assurés de devenir Chunin ! » Fit menaçant l'équipier de l'attaquant

« Tenez-vous donc tranquilles, bande de misérable avortons ! « Hurla une voix venant de la fumée qui venait d'apparaître

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Hurlèrent plusieurs candidat surpris

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Ibiki Morino. Et c'est moi qui suis chargé des tâches d'examinateur pour la première épreuve de cet examen. » Fit Ibiki calmement Ils ont foutu ce sadique en charge de T & I en tant qu'examinateur ? Ils sont tarés ? Pensais-je surprise j'avais entendu parler de lui par Anko qui avait été informer de mon « henge » par l'Hokage pour qu'elle puisse m'enseigner tout ce qui concernait ce que je n'avais pas appris à l'académie et le sujet de son chef était venue plusieurs fois et c'était lui Ibiki Morino

Visant vers nous ou plutôt vers ceux qui avait attaquer Kabuto « Vous ! Ceux d'Oto no Kuni ! Que je ne vous reprenne pas à semer la pagaille ! Vous tenez absolument à être éliminés avant même le début de l'épreuve ou quoi ? » Hurla-t-il pour être sur qu'il était entendu

Pardon… ! C'est la première fois que nous participons à un examen. Nous nous sommes laissés emporter par l'excitation… » Répondit le ninja bandé tel une momie

« Tsss…. Je profite de cette occasion pour vous avertir ! Aucun combat, aucun affrontement ne peut avoir lieu sans l'autorisation de l'examinateur. Et même avec cette autorisation il est formellement interdit de tuer son adversaire. Ceux qui s'aviseraient de désobéir je les égorgerais moi-même. C'est compris » Informa-t-il et menaça-t-il vers la fin il n'est effectivement pas le chef de T&I pour rien pensais-je

« Pff ! Il a l'air bidon cet exam' » Fit le mec non bandé d'Oto faisant ricaner les examinateurs

« Bien ! Nous allons donc commencer la première épreuve sans plus tarder… En échange de votre formulaire d'inscription que vous viendrez remettre un par un…. Vous recevrez un jeton numéroté vous irez vous asseoir à la place qui correspond au numéro indiqué ! Ensuite nous distribuerons les questionnaires… » Fit Ibiki calmement Un test écrit ? Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt de faire un test écris pensais-je

En donnant mon formulaire d'inscription je récupéra le n° 53 et parti sans attendre vers l'endroit ou était ma place pour découvrir que j'étais à côté de Hinata… Super ma propre fan-girl à mes côtés qu'on me pende pensais-je tristement Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas loin de la mais cette fille est tellement timide que je ne peux pas lui parler sans qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes ou bégaie avant de tomber dans les pommes sérieusement… J'espère que son sensei pourra régler son bégaiement pensais-je

« Ne retournez vos questionnaires que lorsque je vous le dirai. En attendant, écoutez-moi attentivement » Fit Ibiki après que nous fûmes tous assis bien qu'il aurait pu tout dire dès le départ pensais-je

« Cette épreuve comporte quelques règles précises que vous devez connaître. Je vais les écrire au tableau. Mais je ne répondrais à aucune question ! Alors écoutez bien compris ? » Demanda-t-il

« Règle n°1 ! Vous partez avec un total de dix points ! Le questionnaire qu'on vous à distribué comporte dix questions, chacune compte donc pour un point. Le calcul des points se fait par retranchement. Autrement dit, si vous répondez correctement aux dix questions, vous conservez vos dix points. Si vous vous trompez sur trois questions parmi les dix… 3 points vous seront retirés et vous passerez à 7 » Expliqua-t-il

Je suis confuse, pourquoi expliquer quelque chose de si simple pensais-je surprise mais j'écouta attentivement quelque chose d'autre pourrait te faire perde des points…

« Règle n°2 ! Cet examen écrit est une épreuve d'équipe. Le calcul final des points sera fait en additionnant les points obtenus par les trois membres de chaque équipe… Vous partez donc avec un total de 30 points, et vous devez vous efforcer d'en perdre le moins possible. » Continua Ibiki calmement

« Mais monsieur » Hurla Sakura « Déjà. Cette histoire de retranchement des points. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert, mais surtout je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de cumuler les points en équipe ! » Continua-t-elle tout en hurlant

« La ferme ! J'ai dit que je ne répondrai à aucune question, nous avons des raisons de procéder ainsi ! Assieds-toi et écoute ! » Fit Ibiki sans répondre à la question. « Bien si c'est compris… Je passe à la règle la plus importante. » Reprit-il calmement

Donc il a bien une raison à ces règles pensais-je

« Règle n°3 ! Des pions sont là pour vous surveiller. Tous ceux qui auront un comportement « suspect », c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui se feront prendre en train de tricher seront punis… La sanction est simple : ils perdront 2 points à chaque fois. » Informa-t-il

En gros nous pouvons tricher mais si nous nous faisons prendre 5 x nous finissons avec 0 points pensais-je

« Vous vous en doutez, il y en aura très certainement plusieurs parmi vous qui devront quitter la salle après avoir épuisé tout leur crédit de points. » Ajouta-t-il

Donc non seulement si nous nous faisons prendre 5 x on perd nos points mais également nous échouons à l'examen et je suppose qu'ils feront expulser l'équipe qui l'accompagne avec pensais-je

« Et je peux vous garantir qu'on veillera au grain ! » Fit un des « pions »

« Si vous êtes maladroits loin de vous aider le fait de frauder s'avérera fatal. Tant qu'à tricher. Arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous faire griller. Tâchez de vous y prendre discrètement comme de vrais ninjas » Fit Ibiki toujours avec son air calme

« Et pour finir. La dernière règle… Les candidats qui auront perdu tout leurs points à cause de tricheries répétées soit à cause de réponse fausses… Entraineront leurs équipiers avec eux ! Si l'un des trois à un zéro, c'est l'équipe entière qui est éliminée ! » Fit-il hurlant la fin

Je vois c'est bien ce que je pensais. Bien que je doute la véracité de la fin de sa déclaration je doute fortement qu'ils vérifient les réponses avant de nous envoyer vers la deuxième épreuve…

Pour résumer le tout, le but de l'épreuve est la discrétion et l'obtention des informations ainsi que savoir les manipuler sans que « l'ennemi » s'en aperçoive. Dans le but de voir si nous sommes aptes à pouvoir faire des missions de ce type si nous sommes promus. Bon je n'ai rien à craindre en utilisant la logique de Shika il va certainement utiliser sa technique d'ombre pour copier les réponses sur la feuille de Choji et la sienne en même temps en sachant que je pourrais certainement répondre aux questions pensais-je calmement

« La durée de l'examen est d'une heure. Attention… Vous pouvez commencer ! » Fit-il hurlant à la fin

Je regarde attentivement les dix questions je remarquai directement un problème « La dixième question vous sera transmise 45 minutes après le début de l'examen. N'y répondes qu'après avoir écouté attentivement l'examinateur.

Hum étrange… Pourquoi faire ça si le but est l'infiltration et la collecte d'information ? Bon je le saurais quand il viendra le temps de la fameux question… Il me faut rapidement y répondre puis faire semblant de dormir je dois contacter Kurama pensais-je

Répondant rapidement aux questions qui fut trop compliqué pour un simple Genin ceux qui confirma mes pensées je posa mon crayon et je croisa mes bras pour y poser ma tête la cachant facilement entre eux avant d'ouvrir la connexion avec Kurama

« Kurama je vais avoir besoin de toi » Fit-je par le biais de notre lien

« Quoi ? » Fut la réponse de Kurama

« Peux-tu trouver sensei ? Je pense qu'il a un espion à Konoha » Répondit-je calmement

« Hum attends je vais le trouver et je vais tenter quelque chose» Me répondit Kurama et je pu comprendre qu'il allait certainement rejoindre sensei « Voilà» Fit Kurama me levant un sourcil mentalement à sa déclaration mais faillit sauter littérallement lorsque la voix de Sensei apparut dans ma tête »

« Naru ? Kurama me dis que tu penses avoir trouver un espion » Me demanda sensei

« Un certain Kabuto cheveux gris portant des lunettes et est dans une équipe de Konoha. » confirmais-je

« Explique » Vint sa réponse

« Il connait la mission de rang B que j'ai effectuer pour l'Hokage ce qui est top secret qui n'apparaît pas du tout dans mon dossier » Expliquais-je calmement

« Je vois… » Fit-il

« De plus il est à son septième essaie et d'après les informations qu'il a recueillies jusqu'à présent dessus il est impossible qu'il ne soit pas promu avant » Ajoutais-je

« Je vais me renseigner sur lui » Accepta Sensei avant que je ne coupe le lien

« Pardon monsieur. Il y a quand même une question que je voudrais poser… Combien d'équipes vont-elles être sélectionnées, pour participer à la seconde épreuve ? » Fut une question posée qui me fit sortir de mes pensées et je relevai la tête pour découvrir que c'était la personne à côté de Sakura

« Hé hé hé » Ricana doucement Ibiki « A quoi est-ce que ça vous avancerait de le savoir ? Rassieds-toi tout de suite. Si tu ne veux pas être éliminé sur-le-champ ! » Avertis Ibiki

« E. Excusez-moi » fut la réponse

Je suppose qu'elle pensait avoir une réponse malgré la règle qui indique qu'il ne faut pas poser de questions… En regardant de plus près c'est compréhensible ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller dans un village ennemi et de demander d'avoir accès à leurs tours d'information tranquillement pensais-je

Tout d'un coup un pion lança un kunai visant la personne derrière moi

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Hurla le gars en question

« Tu as commis cinq erreurs. Tu es éliminé. » Informa le pion calmement

« Qu…Quoi ? Mm.. Mais je… » Bégaya le gars

« Que les deux membres de son équipe quittent la salle avec lui. Tout de suite » Renifla le pion

« Pfff… Ils abusent… » Marmonna l'équipe sortante

« Pas de discussion ! dépêchez-vous de sortir ! » Averti un des pions à proximité d'eux

« Numéro 102 éliminés » Fit un pion mais je stoppa d'écouter les réponses des éliminés bien que j'écouta attentivement les numéros « Numéro 23 ! éliminer ! » Refit un autre pion

Cela continua rapidement le numéro 43 et 27

« Vous n'avez même pas de preuves que j'ai fraudé cinq fois ! Et puis d'abord comment pourriez-vous voir tout ce qui se passe dans cette ?! » Argumenta un des éliminés

Le pion qui fut mis en doute apparut devant lui et le cogna contre le mur attirant l'attention de la salle

« Écoute bien, minus… Nous ne sommes pas des pions ordinaires : nous formons une troupe d'élite spécialement constituée pour surveiller cet examen. Je peux garantir que pas un seul de tes battements de sourcils ne nous à échapper, tu piges ? La seule preuve que j'ai à te fournir ! Ça te suffit ? » Demanda le pion souriant cruellement

« Excusez-moi » Vint une voix me retournant je découvris que c'était un gars déguisé en chats… Bizarre… « J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes… » Demanda-t-il quand un des pions lui permis de parler

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, l'un de nous doit t'accompagner. » Fit un pion qui me semblait étrange en ressentant je vis que c'était en effet non un pion mais un pantin ? Pensais-je surprise

Regardant vers l'horloge je vu que 45 minutes fut passés et cela fut confirmés lorsque Ibiki pris la parole

« ATTENTION ! » Hurla Ibiki « Nous allons passer à la dixième et dernière question… » Continua-t-il plus calmement cette fois

« Avant de vous dire de quoi il s'agit… Je dois vous avertir d'une règle supplémentaire. » Nous fit Ibiki me faisant soulever un sourcil il aime les effet dramatique lui pensais-je amusée

« Hum… Tu as de la chance. Tu es revenu juste à temps Ta petite excursion aux toilettes t'a-t-elle permis de discuter avec ton ami le pantin ? » Demanda Ibiki semblant amusé

Je le savais pensais-je souriante

« Enfin bref. Regagne ta place. » Soupira-t-il finalement « Bien ! passons aux explications. Il s'agit d'une règle plutôt déroutante. »Continua-t-il semblant réellement adoré les pauses dramatique ou alors ? C'est une tentative de pression pensais-je « Tout d'abord… Je dois demander de vous décider… Quels sont ceux qui veulent continuer et tenter de répondre à cette dixième question. Et quels sont ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton très non trop calme pour que cela soit bon signe

« Avant de choisir… Il faudrait que vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe si on décide de s'abstenir » Hurla une des candidates

« C'est très simple... Votre total de points passe directement à zéro. Autrement dit, vous êtes éliminés ! Et les deux autres membres de l'équipe aussi, cela va de soi » Répondit-il calmement

« Super l'alternative » Hurla un des participants

« A ce compte-là, c'est clair que tout le monde préfère continuer ! » Renchérit une deuxième personne.

« Mais… Il reste encore une règle… » Fit-il avec un air sombre « Ceux qui choisiront de continuer mais qui ne répondront pas correctement à la question…. Seront éliminés à tout jamais : Ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l'examen Chunin ! » Informa-t-il j'eu la réelle envie de renifler. Le jour où les kages autoriseront ce genre de chose Pensais-je

Donc ceci est en réalité la dernière question si je comprends bien et résume le tout, la première partie de l'examen était de nous faire « infiltrer » et obtenir des informations sans se faire prendre par « l'ennemi » ici les pions et cela se termine par une pression psychologique qui pourrait être tel que si on se faisait prendre donner ta vie ou révéler les informations obtenues ? La réponse exacte est donner ta vie.

« D'Où elle sort, cette règle ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Y a plein de types, ici, qui ont déjà passé les épreuves plusieurs fois ! » Hurla Kiba

Cela fit ricaner Ibiki « Malheureusement pour vous… Cette année, c'est moi qui fais les règles. Mais ne vous plaignez pas : je vous donne la possibilité de sauver la mise… » Fit-il tel une proposition

« Comment ça ? » Demanda quelqu'un que je ne vis pas

« Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capables de continuer peuvent décider d'arrêter et comme ça… Ils pourront repasser l'examen l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans » Répondit Ibiki

Ibiki avait l'air de patientait quelques secondes avant qu'il reprenne la parole « Que ceux qui veulent abandonner, lèvent la main ! Donnez le numéro de votre place avant de quitter la salle ! » Questionna-t-il

A cela plusieurs équipes levèrent leurs mains et déclarèrent abandonner l'examen

J'étais réellement curieuse dépêche toi de finir ce foutu examen pensais-je

Après quelques minutes ENFIN il n'avait plus d'équipe abandonné

« Vous êtes courageux… Bien j'annonce donc à ceux qui sont présents ici… Qu'ils viennent tous d'être reçus à la première épreuve ! » Annonça-t-il

« M…Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? » Demanda Sakura choquée « On est reçus comme ça ?! Et la dixième question ? » Demanda-t-elle frénétiquement

« Il n'y a jamais eu de dixième question ! Ou disons plutôt que c'est l'alternative que je vous ai proposée qui faisait office de question. » Sourit Ibiki joyeusement

« Et les neuf questions précédentes, alors ?! Elles servaient à rien ?! » Demanda un ninja de suna

« Pas du tout… Elles avaient un objectif précis, dont nous avons déjà pu juger… Elles nous ont permis de tester vos capacités individuelles à collecter des informations. Voilà quel était le but de ces questions. » répondit-il abandonnant son air sombre

« Nos capacités à collecter des informations » Demanda-t-elle confuse

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au départ le système de décompte des points se fait par équipe. Ainsi vous vous retrouvez avec le destin de vos camarades entre vos mains, et une énorme pression à supporter » Expliqua-t-il

« Je me doutais bien que cela cachait quelque chose ! » Murmurais-je

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué que ce questionnaire était d'un niveau trop élevé pour des genins comme vous. Bien évidemment c'était parfaitement voulu je pense que pour la plupart, vous avez vite compris que pour ne pas perdre de points, la seule solution était de tricher » Fit-il stoppant pour reprendre son souffle « En fait, le principe de cette épreuve était… Que vous trichiez ! Pour vous faciliter la tâche, nous avons placé incognito parmi vous deux ninja chunins qui connaissaient toutes les réponses » Termina-t-il d'expliquer

« Les deux chunins servait donc de base pour faire une réaction en chaîne » Compris-je

« Bref… Toujours est-il que certains n'ont pas été assez discrets et se sont fait éliminer » Fit-il tout en enlevant son bandeau cachant d'horrible cicatrice dû à certains des kunai et d'autres des brûles de cigarette le gars avait réellement morflé

« La collecte d'informations s'avère parfois d'une importance cruciale. Et lors d'une mission ou d'une bataille, il faut parfois risquer sa vie pour les arracher à l'adversaire. » Fit-il « Si vous vous êtes fait repérer par l'ennemi ou une tierce personne, il y a des risques que les informations que vous avez récoltées ne soient plus valables… Souvenez-vous bien de ça ! Détenir des informations erronées c'est mettre en danger la vie de ses camarades… ça peut même entrainer la perte totale du village ! C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de vous forcer à trouver un moyen de tricher pour connaître les réponses. C'était un moyen très efficace pour effectuer une première sélection. En éliminant les éléments les moins brillants… Voilà ! Vous savez tout ! » Termina-t-il tout en remettant son bandeau

« N'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de la dernière question fit encore la fille de Suna

« Pourtant c'est la 10 question qui était la plus importante… » Fit-il calmement

« Ah bon… ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Sakura confuse

« Je vais vous expliquer vous aviez le choix… Continuer ou bien… Abandonner ! Un choix bien difficile à faire, il va sans dire… Ceux qui préfèrent abandonner, entrainent les deux autres membres de leur équipe avec eux… Et si ceux qui ont décidé de continuer répondent mal à la question ils perdent à tout jamais le droit de se présenter à cet examen. Comment réagir face une telle alternative… ? » Demanda-t-il

« Posons-la d'en d'autres termes…Supposons que vous soyez chunnins. On vous confie une mission qui consiste à dérober un parchemin secret… Vous ignorez tout des ninjas du camp adverse, leur nombre, les techniques qu'ils utilisent, les armes qu'ils maîtrisent… Vous ne savez rien ! Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir non plus s'ils n'ont pas disposé des pièges à votre intention… Que feriez-vous alors ? Vous accepteriez de faire la mission ou vous la déclineriez ? Pensez-vous pouvoir vous défiler parce que vous craignez pour votre vie, ou pour celle des membres de votre équipe ? » Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement « évidemment, la réponse est « non » ! » Répondit-il à sa propre question

« Qu'importent les risques encourus ! Il y a des missions auxquelles on ne peut se soustraire ! Insuffler du courage à ses compagnons et être capable de surmonter l'adversité ! Voici quelles sont les principales qualités requises pour accéder au rang de Chunin. Ceux qui ont peur de risquer leur vie… Ceux qui reculent devant l'incertitude en se disant qu'ils pourront toujours revenir l'année suivante… Ceux qui renoncent sans tenter leur chance… » Fit-il avant de prendre une inspiration « D'après moi, tous ces poltrons dont la volonté n'est pas fermement arrêtée… Ne méritent pas de devenir Chunin » Continue-t-il avec force

« Mais vous, vous avez décidé de continuer, je considère donc que vous avez répondu brillamment à la question 10 ! Je vous crois capables de faire face aux nombreuses difficultés qui ne manqueront pas de se dresser devant vous, durant les épreuves suivantes… Vous venez de passer la première porte… La première épreuve de l'examen Chunin est terminée ! Maintenant il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite ! » Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire mais je fit une grimace en sentant son arrivée ça commence par le chef de T&I et maintenant une femme qui pourrait être aussi sadique voir pire que lui dans certains moment ?

La fenêtre de notre gauche se cassa brusquement et je ne sais de quoi de noire entra bien que je pu sentir Anko à l'intérieure de la chose mais d'un coup deux kunai semblant relié à ce que je pu identifier comme un tissu noir volèrent vers les murs et Anko qui était à l'intérieur se mis devant celui-ci cachant complètement Ibiki sur le tissu noir était écris en blanc « SECONDE EPREUVE sous la direction d'ANKO MITARASHI » Elle s'est faire ses entrées sourit-je

« Il est encore trop tôt pour vous réjouir, Gaki ! » Fit-elle directement « Je suis Mitarashi Anko ! Je suis l'examinatrice chargée de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Allons-y » Fit-elle « Suivez-moi tous ! » Ajouta-t-elle Ibiki sembla dire quelque chose que je n'entendis pas mais cela mis une rougeur sur les joues d'Anko je vais bien m'amuser à la narguer après l'examen j'eu un sourire mauvais à la pensée

« 78 candidats ?! Ibiki ! Tu as laissé passer 26 équipes ?! Cette première épreuve était beaucoup trop facile ! » Fit-elle indignée

« Disons plutôt… Qu'il y avait beaucoup de bons candidats » Répondit Ibiki mystérieusement

« Peuh ! Enfin, peu importe ! Avec ce que je leur ai préparé, il n'en restera même pas la moitié à l'issue de la deuxième épreuve ! » Se vanta-t-elle bien que je puisse dire que ce serait certainement le cas « J'en ai des frissons d'excitation ! Venez avec moi ! Je vous expliquerai en quoi consiste l'épreuve. Lorsque nous serons sur place ! » Fit-elle souriante la suivant elle nous conduisit vers ce qui sembla être une forêt en allant je fis attention à pouvoir retrouver mon équipe rapidement arrivé devant la clôture nous séparant de l'étrange forêt j'eu un mauvais pressentiment….

 **Je pourrais la comprendre la vérité derrière la nervosité de notre sensei. Cette examen était très dangereux et compliqué, mais je sais qu'avec mon équipe, je non Nous arriverons à surmonter n'importe quel épreuve !**

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre pour vous

J'espère que vous avez appréciez et j'ai une petite demande à faire.

J'aimerais votre avis sur la question,  
Kushina vivante ou morte?

Dois-je faire en sorte qu'elle vive ou non? J'ai déjà en tête un moyen de rendre le fait qu'elle soit vivante plausible bien que je peux la garder tel que l'histoire canon.

Donnez moi votre avis depuis les commentaires et j'en prendrais compte :)

Gemesies


	4. Chapitre 4 : La deuxième épreuve

Coucou à tous et bienvenue à la suite de ma belle et intéressante histoire

Quoi ? Elle n'est pas intéressante… Bon d'accord pour l'instant beaucoup dirons que c'est du déjà vu mais avec peu voire quasiment pas de modification je l'accorde. Mais cela changera bien vite ! Comme vous pouvez le voir je fais l'examen chunin en plusieurs chapitres au départ je pensais le faire en une fois mais quand j'ai vu le chapitre qui en est sortie j'ai fait ctrl + a et délete. Ensuite j'ai décidé de faire cela en plusieurs chapitre.

Sur ce… Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **La deuxième épreuve de l'examen.**

« Voilà ! C'est ici que se déroulera la deuxième épreuve de l'examen. Dans la zone d'entraînement n°44… Autrement baptisée « la forêt de la mort » Fit Anko avec un air sombre sur le visage et un sourire sinistre

« C'est plutôt lugubre comme endroit… » Fit remarquer Sakura qui avait l'air d'avoir peur

« Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre… Pourquoi on surnomme ce lieu « la forêt de la mort » Confirma-t-elle toujours avec son visage sinistre

« Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi on surnomme ce lieu « la forêt de la mort » Fit Kiba moqueur « Vous nous faites pas peur » Ajoute-t-il reniflant il n'a pas peur de rien lui, il sait à quel point elle peut être cruel? Pensais-je secouant mentalement la tête

« Vraiment… ? Quel courage… » Fit Anko avec un faux sourire avant de sortir un kunai et de le lancer vers Kiba qui érafla sa joue « Ce sont les petits fanfarons de ton espèce qui meurent les premiers ! hé hé hé… » Ajouta-t-elle sinistrement apparaissant derrière elle « La plupart du temps, leur sang gicle à flots, comme j'aime ! » Ajouta-t-elle gaiement avant de se figer en sortant un autre kunai juste à temps pour s'apercevoir que c'était une langue tenant le kunai qu'elle venait de lancer

« Je vous le rends… Votre Kunai » Fit le mec super bizarre sérieusement qui utiliser sa langue pour tenir des objets aussi facilement ?

« Merci ! C'est très aimable… » Fit-elle avec un air crispé « Mais je te conseille cependant de ne pas t'approcher de moi par derrière… En dégageant une aura si meurtrière. A moins que tu ne veuilles écourter ta vie… » Continua-t-elle reprenant son sang-froid ainsi que son kunai

Aura meurtrière ? Ah maintenant qu'elle en parle… J'ai pris trop l'habitude de l'aura meurtrière de Kurama pour sentir ceux inférieur à lui… La première fois je m'étais littéralement pisser dessus en sentant son aura meurtrière mais il m'apprit à contrôler ma peur et à pouvoir surpasser ce genre de sentiment. Les auras plus faibles que la sienne, je ne les ressens plus du tout

« Désolé… Je perds le contrôle de moi-même lorsque je vois du sang frais couler… Et puis je me suis laissé emporter parce que vous avez coupé l'un de mes précieux cheveux… » Ajoute-t-il ou ajouta-t-elle ? sortant légèrement la langue

« Désolée pour tes cheveux » S'excusa-t-elle « Il semble y en avoir qui ont le sang chaud cette année…. Ça promet du spectacle… » Fit-elle ricanant légèrement

Il/Elle me paraît louche tout de même

« Bien ! Avant que nous ne commencions la deuxième épreuve… Il y a de la paperasse à régler ! » Fit Anko sortant un tas de papier ou je pouvais lire « Certificat de consentement » « C'est un certificat de consentement. Vous êtes priés de le signer. » Continue-t-elle

« Vous n'avez pas fait signer cette chose à Kiba lorsque vous l'avez blessé » Fit-je signaler moqueusement elle me fit un regard noir mais ne me répondit pas choisissant à la place d'expliquer le but du papier

« En le signant, vous signifiez que vous participez à l'épreuve, en pleine connaissance de cause et que vous êtes prêts à mourir. Parce que je ne veux pas être tenue responsable s'il vous arrive quelque ! » Fit-elle gaiement

« Ça ou la paperasse qu'il aura alors ? » Je demande dans un murmure assez fort

« Ça joue un rôle » Accepte-t-elle à contre-cœur me faisant sourire « Soit, je vais d'abord vous expliquer les modalités de l'épreuve. Vous signerez ensuite. Et vous vous rendrez par équipe, dans cette cahute pour y déposer votre certificat. Fais passer ! » Fit-elle à Kiba « Passons aux explications concernant l'épreuve ! En un mot… Il s'agit d'une épreuve de survie, dans des conditions extrêmes ! » Commença-t-elle à expliquer le but de l'examen

« Pour commencer je vais vous présenter la topographie des lieux ! » Reprit-elle tout en déroulant un parchemin ou une carte de la zone d'entraînement apparut

« La zone d'entrainement n°44 est encerclée par une clôture grillagée sur tout le périmètre, on trouve 44 portes qui sont toutes cadenassées. La forêt est traversée par une rivière. Et au centre se trouve une tour. Celle-ci se situe à environ 10 Km des portes d'entrée… Vous allez donc dans pénétrer dans cette zone et tenter de survivre tout en accomplissant le programme que nous vous avons concocté. Il s'agit d'exercer toute votre habilité au maniement des armes, du ninjutsu… » Continua-t-elle calmement

« Et de tout ce que vous voulez d'autre. Afin de vous emparer, par la force de rouleaux. » Reprit-elle

« De rouleaux ? » Demanda un candidat aléatoire

« Tout juste ! Il y en a de deux sortes, « rouleau du ciel » et « Rouleau de la terre » … Vous devrez vous battre pour les posséder » Confirma-t-elle montrant deux rouleaux avec écrit « Ciel » et « terre » dessus

« Vous êtes 78, il y a donc 26 équipes La moitié d'entre elles, soit 13 équipes recevront un parchemin du rouleau de la terre et l'autre recevra un rouleau du ciel. Chaque équipe aura donc un rouleau en sa possession. La condition pour être reçu à cette épreuve est de vous emparer du rouleau qui vous manque et de vous rendre, avec votre équipe au complet à la tour qui se trouve au centre de la zone. » Continua-t-elle

« Ça veut dire que les 13 équipes qui se seront fait dérober leur rouleau seront éliminées… L'examen prendra donc fin pour au moins la moitié d'entre nous… » Fit Sakura clarifiant pour les crétins je suppose ?

« Et vous devez agir dans un temps limité. Cette seconde épreuve durera 120 heures. Soit 5 jours exactement ! » continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte le commentaire de Sakura

« 5 jours ? » Hurla Ino semblant consternée

« Mais comment on va manger ?! » Hurla Choji

J'ai heureusement prévu assez de nourriture pour au cas ou j'ai eu raison de prendre de la nourriture pensais-je avec soulagement bien qu'on devra sans doute finir vite celui-ci on ne pourra tenir 5 jours avec ce que j'ai

« Vous devrez vous subvenir vous-mêmes à vos besoins ! Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans cette forêt. Toutefois prenez garde aux animaux carnivores aux piques d'insectes empoissonnées et aux plantes toxiques. D'autre part, je me dois de vous préciser qu'il est hautement improbable que 13 équipes parviennent à accomplir le programme jusqu'au bout. Plus le temps passera, plus vous vous enfoncerez dans la forêt, et plus le champ d'action que vous devrez couvrir s'élargira. En revanche, vous aurez de moins en moins de temps pour reprendre vos forces. Vos ennemies et de nombreux dangers vous guetteront de toutes parts, vous ne pourrez même pas dormir tranquillement. » Continua-t-elle s'interrompant pour nous regarder rapidement

« Il n'y a pas que les équipes qui se seront fait dérober leur rouleau qui seront éliminées il y en aura forcément parmi vous qui ne survivront pas aux rigueurs extrêmes qui vous attendent. Et maintenant il est temps de vous expliquer quels sont les critères de disqualifications continua-t-elle tout en mettant sa main face à elle

« Premièrement : seront disqualifiées, toutes les équipes qui ne seront pas rendues à la tour dans le temps imparti. Avec les deux rouleaux en possession et leurs membres au complet. » dit-elle la première règle Normale je suppose

« Deuxième condition : Les équipes dont un ou plusieurs membres seront morts, soit hors d'état de combattre seront aussi éliminées ! Ensuite règle fondamentale. Pas d'abandon en cours de route ! Vous devrez passer 5 jours complets dans la forêt ! » Continua-t-elle calmement

« Enfin pour finir vous ne devez en aucun cas regarder ce que contiennent les rouleaux avant d'être arrivés à l'intérieur de la tour ! » Finit-elle d'expliquer les règles

« Qu'arriverait-il si cela s'ouvre avant notre arrivée à la tour ? » Demandais-je curieuse aillant étrangement une image mental d'un rouleau tombant au sol et s'ouvrant par mégarde c'était une image mentale des plus étranges pensais-je

« Ça c'est une surprise que découvrirons ceux qui désobéiront » fit-elle avec un ton joyeux

« Si vous passez Chunins, il arrivera que vous ayez à transporter des informations ultra confidentielles. Il faut donc que nous testons votre intégrité. Voilà pour les explications. Nous vous remettrons un rouleau en échange des 3 certificats de consentement de votre équipe. Ensuite nous vous ferons connaître le numéro de votre porte de départ, et nous donnerons le signal, pour que tous partent en même temps ! » Termina-t-elle « Un dernier conseil pour finir… Tâchez de rester en vie ! » Ajouta-elle sérieusement

« Les rouleaux sont prêts. Vous pouvez venir les prendre une équipe après l'autre » appela un des examinateur assistant depuis la hutte

« Risquer nos vies pour des rouleaux… Galère ! M'enfin, s'il n'y a pas le choix » Fit Shika avec concentration lorsque nous arrivons à la porte 27

« Ne t'inquiète pas Choji » Fit-je à Choji qui boudait encore pour la nourriture pour cela je lui montrai mon parchemin où il pu reconnaître celui ou il avait les ingrédients que je prenais en mission

« Que la seconde épreuve commence ! » hurla Anko 30 minutes plus tard

Nous courrons directement dans la forêt ou nous cherchions directement un endroit ou se regrouper sans trop de souci après avoir découvert une petite grotte à seul sortie nous nous plaçons en sorte que nous pouvions réagir en cas d'attaque et avec ma capacité de senteur cela sera facile d'indiqué si une équipe s'approche de nous

« Bien les gars, pour commencer on va manger, je pense que Choji devrait remplir son estomac avant qu'on cherche une équipe » Je fis directement

« Oui, en suite tu repères l'équipe la plus proche et celle que tu penses correcte à nous pour affronter et on y va. On ne perd pas de temps à courir comme des crétins et on termine le plus rapidement possible si j'ai bien vu tu n'as qu'un parchemin de nourriture et je ne voudrais pas que Choji finisse le ventre vide cela nous ferais que nous ralentir à devoir chercher de la nourriture. » Confirma Shika

« De plus, le premier jour il sera plus facile de trouver une équipe si on attend il est possible d'avoir du mal à trouver une équipe » Accepta Choji en mélangeant les légumes

« On dirait que les attaques ont déjà commencer » Fit Shika en entendant des bruits au loin

« Je ne pourrais dis mieux. » Acceptais-je en finissant le repas que nous avions vite fait de manger

« Je pense que nous devrons vite terminer l'examen, j'ai un mauvais présentiment » Fit Choji avec un léger tremblement

« Bien, nous y allons. De toute façon je sens une équipe venant dans notre direction » Fit-je calmement

« Une équipe d'âme no kuni hein ? » Fit Shika souriant en observant tranquillement nos futurs adversaires nous chercher dans notre ancien emplacement que nous avions quitter laissant des clones qui fut dissipés lorsqu'ils firent leurs attaques « surprise »

« Ils n'ont pas de capteur avec eux » Fit Choji alors que Shika se mettait dans sa position familiale pour sa possession d'ombre

« Kage mane no jutsu réussi » Fit-il calmement en sortant des arbres sans murmurer un attendait au cas ou ils réussirent à s'en extirper je me mis en position au cas ou une se produirais mais Shika pris facilement le parchemin avant de m'appeler

Rapidement je sorti des arbres depuis une position différente de la sienne et assomma les deux premiers permettant à Shika de relâcher sa technique et de concentrer celle-ci sur une seule personne

« Dépêchons-nous je ressens un chakra qui me fou les jetons qui vient de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraînement c'est flippant » informais-je calmement

« On va voir ? » Me demanda Shika après avoir assommer le dernier adversaire mais je secouai la tête

« Non, il vient de disparaître je ne sais pas ce que c'étais mais c'était un chakra assez vil. Allons-y il faudrait bien rapporter l'information à la tour » Répondis-je en sautant vers les arbres rejoignant Choji que nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par Shika qui pris la tête « C'est quand même de la chance que nous trouvions le rouleau que nous avions besoin aussi facilement » J'ajoute moqueuse

« Ouais mais c'est notre chance, ça doit faire plus de 6 heures que l'examen à débuter autant en finir le plus vite possible » confirma Shika alors que nous sautons d'arbre en arbre

« Au moins on aura fini en moins d'un jour. On ne va pas s'en plaindre » Sourit Choji clairement heureux

« Bien que je me demande on va faire quoi pendant le temps restant ? » Je demande curieuse

« Bonne question. Certainement pouvoir se reposer et patientait la suite » Me répondit Shika tout en haussant les épaules « Bien on est arrivés » Fit-il désignant la tour en vue je senti une dernière fois les alentours et découvrit que la zone n'avait aucun piège d'aucun sorte et comme je suis naturellement incapable d'être pris dans un genjutsu Kurama les cassant tellement rapidement que je n'en vois pas de différence je l'affirma à mes coéquipiers

« Bien alors allons-y » Fit Shika étant le chef d'équipe

Quelques minutes plus tard nous fûmes autorisés à entrer dans la tour

« Bon je suppose qu'il faut les ouvrir » Commenta Shika en donnant un des parchemins à Choji qui les ouvrit en même temps

« Sceau d'invocation, jetez-les » Hurlais-je rapidement reconnaissant les symboles et comme de juste quelques secondes plus tard et une fumée de moins et sur les parchemins était notre sensei fumant tranquillement sa cigarette

« Yo ! Vous arrivez bien tôt ma parole » Fit Sensei souriant après avoir vérifier sa montre de poche. « Bravo à tous les trois. Vous venez de réussir la deuxième épreuve. » Nous félicita-t-il clairement fier

« Je suppose que si nous avions ouvert les rouleaux hors de la tour, vous auriez reçu l'ordre de nous endormir et nous escorter hors de l'examen » Je demande à sensei levant un sourcil pour l'effet

« Toujours aussi perspicace Naru-chan » Me sourit sensei voyant mon deuxième sourcil se lever il clarifia « Il a des sceaux de confidentialité dans cette pièce pour qu'on puisse discuter sans être déranger. » Clarifia-t-il

« Je peux enlever mon henge quelque seconde alors ? » Je demandai impatiente il me fit un signe de tête et je le délia j'en profita pour étirer mes membres entièrement « Maintenant manque plus qu'une bonne douche je pue la forêt » Fit-je reniflant mes aisselles et grimaça fortement à l'odeur pouahhhhhh

« Hum je suppose que vous ne servez pas qu'à nous féliciter de notre réussite » Demande Choji curieux

« Exactement. Je dois vous expliquer le texte qui se trouve derrière moi. Il s'agit en réalité des préceptes des Chunins que le troisième hokage à légués aux générations futures. » Expliqua-t-il

« Hum cela explique en gros qu'il ne faut pas négliger l'entraînement physique et spirituelle ? » Demanda Shika souriant

« Ah sensei, vous avez reçu mon message » Je demande soudainement faisant que Shika et Choji me regarde bizarrement je le nierais mais c'était également pour le sauver de l'embarras

« Oui, ce fut étrange de voir Kurama débouler dans la salle d'observation aussi rapidement cela choqua tout le monde lorsqu'il se mis sur ma tête et que je puisse te parler. J'ai fait quelque recherche sur lui et j'ai prévenu l'Hokage il est vrai que son cas était suspect. » Confirma Sensei

« Kabuto ? » Demanda Shika curieux

« Ouais il savait une mission qui n'était pas dans mon dossier » Je confirme hochant la tête de haut en bas

« C'est quoi au faites cette mission » Demanda Choji curieux

« Le soir où on a reçu le diplôme, j'ai senti Mizuki notre ancien prof dans un endroit ou il ne devrait pas être du coup je l'ai suivi il marmonnait à propos d'Orochimaru et à tel point il serait fier de lui, je l'ai intercepté et ramené à l'Hokage ou j'ai découvert que le parchemin qu'il avait était un rempli de kinjutsu » Expliquais-je calmement ce qui fit hocher la tête à Shika

« Logique, tout le monde sais qu'Orochimaru est un ninja manquant raffolant de Kinjutsu » Accepta Shikamaru

« Bien que ce soit étrange qu'il est voulu trahir le village » Fit Choji surpris

« Allons-y je commence à avoir faim » Fit-je finalement et effectivement l'estomac de Choji grogna de faim tel que le mien

« Moi j'ai faim » Fit grognon Choji en allant vers la porte

« Attend Choji » Fit Shika ce qui stoppa Choji qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur pareil que moi « Ton henge Naru, je doute que tu veuilles qu'on découvre ça maintenant » Me fit-il levant un sourcil je rougis et le remis rapidement

« Prenais le plus de nourriture que vous pouvez, je vous aiderais ensuite je vous montrerai votre chambre ou vous serez pendant la durée restante de l'épreuve » Nous proposa Sensei en s'avançant avec nous

Au final, Shika en eu marre de dormir et demanda un jeu de Shogi à l'examinateur qui lui fournis cela et ainsi pendant 4 jours nous ne faisions que cela bien et également aller se doucher et manger ou Choji utilisait mes parchemins pour aller faire des réserves de nourriture au moins je pouvais rester sans mon henge le mettant rapidement lorsque quelqu'un toquait et si quelqu'un tentait d'entrée j'aurais eu assez le temps de me cacher et mettre le henge

 **Préliminaire**

Au bout du terme de l'examen il eu 21 candidats passant la sélection donc 7 équipes aux totaux, ce qui fut une prédiction qu'Anko avait eu exacte « moins de la moitié » bien que je suppose qu'il avait des candidats qui faisait le tour de la tour pour piéger les arrivant heureusement que nous avions la route sans les pièges je souris à la pensée

« Hokage-sama va maintenant dévoiler les modalités de la troisième épreuve. Soyez tous très attentifs » Fit Anko utilisant un micro amplifiant sa voix

« Hokage-sama, si vous voulez bien. » Demanda-t-elle respectueusement

*tousse* « Avant de vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette troisième épreuve je voudrais vous exposer de la façon la plus claire possible, le véritable objectif de cette examen » Fit L'Hokage pour débuter ce qui serait encore un discours

« Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à ceci : Pourquoi cet examen réunit-il des ressortissants de tous les pays de l'alliance ? » Demanda-t-il calmement en tenant son chapeau avec sa main droite cachant ses yeux

« Pour renforcer les liens d'amitié de nos pays ? Ou pour améliorer le niveau global des ninjas ? il serait regrettable que vous vous mépreniez sur ce point… Cet examen en vérité… » Fit-il faisant une pause pour prendre une bouffée de sa pipe « Est une guerre à échelle réduite entre les pays de l'alliance » Reprit son explication l'Hokage

« Si l'on se penche sur l'histoire, on y voit une longue suite de luttes entre pays voisins pour obtenir le pouvoir. Et c'est pour s'épargner le coût d'une guerre inutile qu'ils ont choisi ce lieu pour s'affronter, c'est ainsi qu'est né l'examen Chunin ! » il continua son explication

« Les examens sont certes pour nous un moyen d'évaluer les ninjas. Et je ne peux pas nier en effet, le caractère sélectif de l'épreuve. Mais c'est avant tout pour le prestige de leur pays. Que les ninjas viennent se battre en ce lieu au péril de leur vie. Les seigneurs des différents pays et les personnalités éminentes qui sont nos employeurs seront vos spectateurs pour cette épreuve. En outre, les chefs des confréries ninjas et les seigneurs des différents villages cachés assisteront également à vos combats. Un grand nombre de chose dépendra des résultats. Des commandes de travail afflueront immanquablement vers les pays forts. Et à l'inverse les petits pays faibles peineront pour trouver des propositions de contrat. » Continua stoppant encore une fois pour prendre une bouffée de sa pipe

« De la même façon un pays certain de la supériorité militaire de son visage, n'hésitera pas à menacer les pays limitrophes. En d'autres termes, il y aura des répercussions sur la politique étrangère » il continue mais cette fois pour être stopper par Kiba

« Et alors quoi ? C'est pour ça qu'on doit risquer sa vie ? » Hurla-t-il bruyamment

« La force d'un pays se mesure à celle de son village. La puissance d'un village à celle de ses ninjas. Et la force réelle du ninja se révèle dans le combat ou sa vie est en jeu » Répondit l'Hokage calmement pas le moindre du monde offensé pour avoir était coupé

« C'est pour cette raison, qu'on vient vous regarder. C'est pour cela que vous devez briller. Cet examen ne prend son sens que si l'on s'y bat au péril de sa vie. Vos prédécesseurs se sont battus pour devenir des chunins avec ce rêve en tête » il ajouta

« Mais alors… Pourquoi parlez-vous de « liens d'amitié » Demanda Tenten il me semble être son prénom

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair ! Ne vous méprenez pas. C'est une tradition qui vise à préserver les équilibres des forces aux prix de la vie. C'est ce que j'entends par « liens d'amitié » dans le monde des ninjas » fit l'Hokage avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix « Je le répète avant que ne débute cette troisième épreuve. Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple examen ! Ce sont vos rêves et l'honneur de votre village qui sont en jeu dans cette lutte. » Il ajoute en prenant une bouffée de sa pipe pour reprendre son calme

« Quel bla-bla… Déballe nous plutôt ton sac sur l'examen » Siffla un roux de Suna

« Hum… Passons maintenant aux modalités de l'examen… Il s'agit de… » Fit-il mais se fit interrompre par une toux aigue

« Pardonnez mon intrusion Hokage-sama, je suis Hayate Gekko, j'ai été désigné pour arbitrer les rencontres » Fit-il humblement

Donc on aura le droit à des combats en équipe ? Ou solo ?

« Je te laisse la parole » Accepta l'hokage en se retirant

« *tousse* Bienvenue à tous. Avant que ne débute la troisième épreuve *tousse* Il y a un détail à régler *tousse* Mmmm…. Il s'agit de la phase préliminaire qui donne l'accès à l'épreuve elle-même…*tousse* » Fit le nommée Hayate toussant en parlant il ne va pas mourir au moins ?!

« Des qualifs ? C'est quoi cette embrouille encore ! » Siffla Shika

« Monsieur je ne saisis pas très bien le pourquoi de cette phase préliminaire … Nous ne participerons pas tous à la prochaine épreuve ? » Demanda timidement Sakura

Hum ? Elle a coupé ses cheveux ? Que leurs est-il arrivée dans cette forêt ?

« Hum les deux premières épreuves ont été semble-t-il trop faciles…*tousse* Du coup il reste un peu trop de monde *tousse* » Répondit-il

Il ne tient effectivement pas à la vie pour le dire si crûment devant Anko lui je ricanai mentalement à la folie de cet homme.

« Dans un tel cas, le règlement prévoit de diminuer le nombre des participants » Il ajoute tranquillement

« Ce n'est pas juste » Fit Sakura plaintivement

« Comme l'a indiqué Hokage-sama, de nombreux invités assisteront à cette épreuve. Nous ne souhaitons pas en faire une épreuve interminable. Le temps imparti sera donc limité. Sur ce… Ceux qui se sentent un peu « justes » physiquement ou ceux qui préfèrent simplement arrêter doivent se décider maintenant. Les phases éliminatoires vont débuter dans un instant. » Demanda-t-il calmement bien qu'il toussa encore ce qui dérangea la compréhension de sa demande

« Euh… J'abandonne » Fit Kabuto subitement

« Bien Kabuto du village de Konoha ? C'est bien ça ? Tu peux disposer » Accepta Hayate

Pas d'autre candidat à l'abandon ? Ah j'ai oublié de le préciser : vous allez vous affronter les uns les autres en combat singuliers. Prenez votre propre décision et levez la main si vous le désirez » Indiqua Hayate calmement pourquoi diable ils ont mis un gars toussant tout le temps comme arbitre, il pourrait avoir une crise de toux alors qu'un combat dégénère…

« Kabuto. Pourquoi stopper maintenant ? » Demanda Sakura confuse

« Désolé, je suis à bout de forces…. En fait depuis mon accrochage avec le trio d'Oto avant même le tout début, je n'entends plus rien de l'oreille gauche… Et on risque la vie là » Fit-il avec un air pitoyable… Il n'entend plus rien de l'oreille gauche et pourtant il a entendu Sakura qui étais à sa gauche halala

Sasuke se tiens l'épaule depuis tout à l'heure et je peux étrangement sentir un peu de chakra vil y sortant le même que celui ressenti dans la forêt mais il sait passer quoi dedans ?!

« Bon… Plus de candidat au retrait, apparemment. » Fit hayate rendant étrangement Sakura alerte mais je n'écoutai pas sa conversation cela ne me regarda pas bien que je pu entendre qu'il avait un sceau sur lui si c'est le cas… avec la quantité abominable de chakra vil ressenti dans la forêt et maintenant le sceau qui doit être sur l'épaule c'est signé Orochimaru

Je pris intérêt à la conversation lorsque j'entendis Sakura quasiment en état de larmes me rapprochant de près d'eux discrètement je pu entendre la phrase suivante de Sasuke

« J'ai une vengeance à accomplir » Fit Sasuke en faisant un regard menaçant à Sakura « Ce n'est pas un simple examen pour moi. Je m'en fou de devenir Chunin. Je veux juste connaître ma force et me mesurer à des adversaires de valeur. » Il ajoute avec une note d'excitation dans sa voix

« Et c'est en comptant sur ton orgueil que tu comptes gagner tes combats » Je fis reniflant pour ajouter à sa déclaration stupide.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. De plus il faudra que nous nous battions également ! » Fit-il

« Reviens me voir quand tu auras sorti ton bâton du cul » Je reniflai avant de m'éloigner calmement retournant vers Shika

« *tousse* La phase éliminatoire va donc débuter… Vous vous affronterez en combat singulier un contre un, dans des conditions de combat réel. Comme vous êtes tout juste 20 ça fait 10 combats… *tousse* Les vainqueurs passent le tour préliminaire. Il n'y a strictement aucune règle. Le combat se poursuivra jusqu'à ce que l'un des 2 adversaires meure, s'écoule ou se déclare vaincu. Si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir. Je vous conseille vivement de reconnaître promptement votre défaite. Si je juge que l'issue du combat ne fait plus aucun doute… Il est possible que j'intervienne pour l'interrompre. Car nous ne tenons pas à accumuler les cadavres. Et maintenant pour être fixés sur votre destin… » Fit-il alors qu'un tableau apparut « Regardez bien le panneau électrique devant vous. Deux noms y apparaîtront pour chaque rencontre. Sans plus tarder j'appelle les deux premiers combattants. » Fit-il le tableau commença à fonctionner

Uchiwa Sasuke Vs Yoroi Akado annonça la machine

« Que les deux combattants dont le nom est apparu sur le panneau fassent un pas en avant. Akado Yoroi et Uchiwa Sasuke sont donc les deux combattants sélectionnés pour la première rencontre pas d'objections ? » Demanda-t-il

Il reçut un « Ok » de Sasuke et un « Non » de Akado

« Bien le premier combat va débuter. Que toutes les personnes non concernées veuillent bien gagner la tribune. » nous invita l'arbitre

Pendant que Kakashi était occupée à discuter avec Sasuke je rejoignis avec mon équipe le balcon regardant attentivement le match

« Sans plus attendre veuillez commencer » Demanda l'arbritre s'éloignant un peu pour ne pas gêner

Yoroi commença à faire le signe du bélier concentrant du chakra dans sa main gauche et allant dans sa poche à l'arrière du bas de son dos alors que Sasuke sortit un kunai Yoroi lui sorti des shurikens et ils se lancèrent leurs armes en même temps bien qu'étrangement Sasuke tomba à terre

« Kakashi-san pensez-vous réellement que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser combattre dans une tel condition » Je demande calmement mais celui-ci m'ignora

« On ne peut malheureusement pas empêcher nos genins d'abandonner » Me répondit sensei à la place de Kakashi

« Vu le sceau que j'ai pu apercevoir dans son cou il aurait mieux fallu » Répondis-je alors que Yoroi se fit piéger par Sasuke dans une prise bloquant son bras jusqu'au coude entourant sa nuque mais celui-ci aggripa sa main sur son gilet et lui vola son chakra ?

« Surtout contre lui. Il a l'air de lui voler son chakra » Ajoutais-je après coup obtenant finalement l'attention de Kakashi qui n'eu le temps de regarder avec son sharingan que Sasuke se reçu un méchant coup au sternum Yoroi se dégagea de la prise et se remis en position pour attraper Sasuke par la tête tout en reprenant son activité pour lui prendre son chakra

« Mon chakra… Que fais-tu » Arriva à demander Sasuke

« On dirais que tu as pigé » Se moqua son adversaire

« Tu commences… à me gonfler ! » Fit Sasuke repoussant finalement son adversaire d'un coup de pied

« Tu faisais le mort… Il te reste donc encore des forces » ricana Yoroi mais je pouvais sentir qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose de chakra à Sasuke

Il reçu quelques hurlements de Kiba pour l'encourager et avait l'air d'avoir compris après avoir semble-t-il vu Lee

« Tu vas rester planter là encore longtemps ? Je vais aspirer ce qu'il te reste de chakra ! C'est la fin pour toi » Rugit yoroi en fonçant vers Sasuke mais celui-ci l'attendit l'envoya valser en l'air via un coup de pied au menton avant d'enchaîner avec un autre coup pour l'envoyer encore plus haut

« L'ombre de la feuille morte » Fit Yoroi mais avec son masque je ne pu savoir s'il était surpris son ton ne l'indiquant pas

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'effet du manque de chakra ce fit ressentir et Sasuke cracha du sang alors que la marque sembla gagner du terrain sur son corps atteignant son œil de ce que je pu voir d'ici

Quoi que… Il arrive à contenir ça il reprit contenance et retourna son adversaire pour lui mettre un coup de pied que celui-ci bloqua mais Sasuke utilisa son autre jambe pour l'envoyer au sol criant « la fureur du lion »

« J'interromps la rencontre… Uchiwa Sasuke Vainqueur du premier match est qualifié pour la dernière épreuve ! » Cria l'arbitre indiquant Sasuke de sa main et l'autre sur la hanche

En parlant de Sasuke Kakashi apparut derrière lui et le soutient avec son genou tout en lisant son livre

« Il ne s'en sort pas indemne non plus. Utiliser cette technique de Taijutsu en ne l'aillant vu qu'une fois à fait quelques dégâts sur son corps » commentais-je

« Le sharingan ne fait que copier, ce n'est pas parfait tu as la copie en tête mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu la maîtrise correctement » Confirma sensei

« C'est pour ça que Kakashi finit à l'hôpital… Il se relâche trop qu'il finit par se blesser lui-même » Reniflais-je mais on dirait que le concernait l'entendit parce qu'il me regarda avec surprise « Hum ? Vous ne l'aviez pas compris ? Si vous pensiez que c'était le sharingan en lui-même qui consommait autant de votre chakra alors vous vous trompez » Lui fit-je sachant qu'avec le temps qu'il apprit à lire aux lèvres il hocha la tête avant de partir dans un tourbillon de feuille emportant Sasuke avec lui

« Kyaaa ! Je n'ai pas douté en Sasuke un seul instant ! » Cria quasiment ino aillant une étrange expression

« Sans plus tarder passons au match suivant. » Fit l'arbitre

L'écran recommença à fonctionner pour indiquer deux autres noms

 **Zabu Abumi v Aburame Shino**

"Pauvre gars, être contre Shino ici c'est signe de défaite » Fit-je

« Ouais il n'a pas eu de chance. Surtout avec ces bras en tel état » Confirma Shika secouant la tête

« Comment ça » Demanda Choji curieusement

« Shino provient d'un clan mais tu verras, mieux vaut voir pour le croire » Fit Shika souriant dis plutôt que tu as la flemme de l'expliquer reniflais-je mentalement

« Attention s'il vous plaît… Le deuxième combat va débuter. Prêts ? Commencez ! » Fit l'arbitre s'éloignant tout comme le combat précédent

« Et là vous allez me dire que vous ne pouviez l'empêcher de combattre » Fit-je à sensei tout en reniflant

« En réalité on aurait bien fait mais c'est à son sensei d'intervenir la dessus c'est de sa responsabilité « Me répondit-il en grattant l'arrière de sa tête

« Si tu te bats tu ne t'en relèveras pas. Déclare forfait » Déclara Shino avec un ton monotone

« Même si je ne peux compter que sur un bras… Ce sera suffisant pour t'écraser » Fit Zaku tout en relevant son bras il fonça sur Shino et tenta de lui mettre un coup vers la tête mais fut bloqué par Shino

« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre avec un seul bras. » Constata Shino avec le même ton neutre qu'il utilise habituellement

« Tu vas la fermer ! Bouffe ça » Siffla Zaku ou je pu percevoir du chakra s'infiltrer dans son bras me faisant soulever les deux sourcils d'incrédulité

« Le fou » Grinçais-je en état de choc

« Quoi » Me demanda sensei alerte mais il utilisa une attaque sur Shino le touchant à la tête

« Le gars d'Oto… Il a dans son bras quelque chose d'implanté c'est ce qui a fait que son chakra à pu toucher si facilement Shino ce fut une concentration de chakra » Fit-je dépassant mon état de choc lorsque je vis des insectes derrières Zaku qui reçu une leçon des insectes de la part de Shino

« L'abandon serait un choix raisonnable… si tu te sers encore de ta technique contre moi, avec ton bras gauche tu laisseras le champ libre à mes insectes. A l'inverse, si tu diriges ton attaque sur les insectes. Tu me laisseras une ouverture Retourne le problème comme tu veux tu as perdu. C'est l'atout que je gardais en réserve » Appela Shino calmement et plaçant ses mains dans un signe

« Te fou pas de moi ! » Hurla Zaku de colère et réussi à outre-passer la douleur et se mettre en position avec ses deux mains une visant Shino l'autre les insectes

« Mais… Il a perdu, je ressens du chakra dans sa main » Marmonnais-je entendu par sensei qui regarda attentivement mais au lieu que cela attaque Shino il eu son bras droit tranché et des trous fait par son chakra de ses deux bras

« Tout à l'heure pendant notre petite conversation j'en ai profité pour commander aux insectes de s'engouffrer dans cet embarrassant petit trou d'aération et de l'obstruer. Ça c'est un as de qualité » Fit Shino calmement

« Espèce de » Fit Zaku se retournant pour recevoir un coup de poing retourné de Shino l'assommant l'arbitre vérifia puis annonça

« Vainqueur Aburame Shino » Fit L'arbitre calmement

Mitsurugi Tsurugi vs Kankurô

Je renonce à regarder ce match d'après les dire de Mitsurugi il a complètement zappé les marionnettes et vu le chakra que je ressens celui qui fais face à lui est la marionnette, il n'a pas trop chaud dans les bandages ?

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka

Ce fut certainement le pire match existant… Sérieux leurs sensei ne leurs à rien appris ? le match finit en match nul…

Le match après fut Tenten vs Temari.

Celui-ci je pouvais dire que Temari était trop confiante bien je ne vais pas lui en tenir rigueur elle avait clairement un net avantage avec son affinité du vent et sa maîtrise avancée de son éventail qui lui permis de bloquer la totalité des attaques de Tenten qui était d'après observation une maîtresse dans cette art. Elle aurait dû apprendre le Kenjutsu alors elle aurait sans doute pu avoir une chance de pouvoir se rapprocher de son adversaire la sans moyen de chercher le corps à corps impossible

« Maïto Gai la bête verte de Konoha… Je dirais plutôt le crétin vert de Konoha » Me moquais-je froidement après avoir entendu sa déclaration

« Pourquoi l'insultes-tu » Demanda Shika choqué

« Ce crétin vient juste de donner à un Jinchuriki psychopathe une cible de choix… Le roux il dois avoir de la chance, je peux ressentir d'ici les vagues de chakra provenant d'Ichibi » Fit-je avec un frisson de dégoût vite approuvé par Kurama qui accepta par le lien mental

« Jinchuriki ? Merde » Marmonna Sensei

« Bon ben c'est à Shika… » Ricanais-je lorsqu'il fut dans l'arène je pu l'entendre clairement grommeler qu'il était galère d'affronter une femme

Il commença le combat rapidement en utilisant son kage mane no jutsu que l'ennemi réussi à éviter mais de la ou il a fait sa technique c'était une évidence celle-ci en profita pour lancer un senbon non deux senbon avec grelots attaché

« Shika Gagne… » Fit-je en voyant une ombre qui ne devrait pas exister

« Sérieusement ? C'est ça que tu as imaginé pour terminer ton adversaire ? de ce que j'ai compris c'est elle qui était responsable de la perte de cheveux de la fan-girl là-bas je l'apprécie pas réellement mais elle est de Konoha t'aurais dû lui arracher les cheveux » Fit-je à Shika souriante qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules indifférent

L'écran afficha quelque chose que j'attendis enfin mon tour

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba

« Wha ! Quelle chance. Face à ce guignol on est surs de passer le tour Akamaru » Hurla de joie Kiba

« Sérieusement c'est toi qui m'appelle « guignole » Quand tu es incapable de comprendre la différence de niveau entre nous ? N'importe quelle personne sensée peut remarquer quand quelqu'un se retient… M'enfin… Les imbéciles s'emportent les premiers et pense pouvoir tout réussir. Le manque de cervelle sans doute » Me moquais-je souriante

« Ne va pas à fond Naru, je ne voudrais pas que tu le tue accidentellement fit Sensei calmement quand je passai devant lui

« Très bien Sensei, j'irai à 50% » J'accepta facilement

« Non » Refuse Sensei me faisant bouder

« Très bien 10% » Boudais-je clairement cette fois en descendant dans l'arène ou l'arbitre annonça rapidement le début du match

Je pris facilement des Shurikens que je lançai sur Kiba qui les évita mais en les évitant je mis en place une bombe fumigène pour cacher un clone et me transforma en arme que je lançai en même temps que d'autre Shuriken patientant calmement que Kiba fasse tomber sa garde

Pendant quelques minutes il ne fit que combattre mon clone jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe finalement sa garde et je pu enlever ma transformation et trop surpris ne pu riposter mon coup de poing venant des deux côtés l'assommé sur le coup.

« Victoire Uzumaki Naruto » Annonça l'arbitre après avoir vérifier je remontai tranquillement en haut de la tribune tandis que Kiba fut transporter par les médic-nins

« Il n'a pas pu montrer une seule technique… Vous avez appris quoi à vos étudiant Kakashi ? L'orgueil » Je lui demanda calmement mais il fut trop gêné pour répondre

« Ne te monte pas la tête idiot » Me siffla Asuma-sensei

« Je n'ai utiliser que 10% de mes capacités comme demandé sensei et non je ne suis pas orgueilleux… Je suis réaliste. » Refusais-je directement faisant souffler sensei et encore 10% tu n'as utiliser que le Kage bushin et le henge se moqua Kurama mentalement

« J'annonce le combat suivant. Hyûga Hinata vs Hyûga neji » Annonça calmement l'arbitre

« Ça risque d'être très désagréable pour Hinata… J'ai entendu dire que Neji avait une rancune pour la branche principale » Marmonnais-je

« Nos chemins se croisent de nouveau… Hinata-sama » Fit Neji avec un calme trompeur

« Neji-niisan » Fit Hinata

« Avant que le combat ne commence. Écoute bien ce que j'ai à dire. » Commença Neji

Un coup mental pour commencer un combat…

« Tu n'es pas faites pour être ninja… Déclare forfait. Tu es trop gentille. Dans ta vaine de recherche du consensus, tu t'efforces d'éviter tout conflit et alignés systématiquement tes positions sur celles des autres. Ainsi tu n'as développé aucune force de caractère. » Expliqua Neji

Cela explique son béguin pour moi » Pensais-je

« En outre. Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi, tu as développé un sentiment d'infériorité criant tu te contentes de stagner dans les grades inférieurs de ninja… Cette épreuve exigeait de s'inscrire à trois et quand Ino t'a proposé de rejoindre son groupe, tu n'as même pas su refuser. Mais en vérité tu détestes être ici… Ai-je tort ? » Demanda-t-il calmement me faisant siffler à voix basse

« Pour un qui dois servir le clan de branche principale il ne l'aide pas en affichant ses défauts en public » Sifflais-je avec dégoût

« N..Non… Ce n'est pas vrai…Euh… En fait, je … Je suis de mon plein gré. Parce que je veux changer… » Fit-elle bien que tout le monde puisse sentir son hésitation à ses mots

« À mes yeux Hinata-sama, tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée de la Soke. Une personne ne change jamais ! » Fit-il froidement « Un raté reste un raté. Ni ta force ni ton caractère ne changeront. » Fit-il calmement mais froidement

« La différence naît de ce que les gens peuvent changer ainsi se créent, des le berceau les élites et les suiveurs. On juge et l'on est jugé selon toutes sortes de critères… L'intelligence le talent, le caractère la corpulence ou le visage. On discrimine et on est discriminé selon les apparences. La souffrance trouve son origine à la naissance. Je suis née dans la bunke et toi dans la soke, il est des choses qui sont immuables. J'ai bien vu des choses par mes byakugans. Je sais de quoi je parle. Tu crois que tu es la parce que tu veux changer. Mais en ton for intérieur tu n'as qu'une envie celle de quitter les lieux. » il continue

« Tu te trompes sincèrement » Fit Hinata sincèrement j'entendis vaguement Kakashi parler mais je me fit plutôt à la conversation sur le terrain

« Tu ne peux pas tromper mes yeux. En cet instant précis, tu ne supportes pas la pression à laquelle je te soumets. Voilà que tu regardes fixement en haut à gauche. Cette mimique signifie que tu te remémores un épisode de ton passé. Ce passé si douloureux qui est le tien. Maintenant tu déplaces ton regard en bas à droite… Signe de ta souffrance physique et psychique. Bref en toi tout reflète celle que tu étais autrefois…Facile ainsi de supposer quelle sera l'issue du combat : Ton inéluctable défaite ! » Finit-il son explication plutôt ennuyante tout en activant ses yeux

« De même quand tu dresses ton bras devant toi… Tu cherches à dresser un mur protecteur entre nous. Toute ta gestuelle indique combien tu voudrais que je cesse de te piétiner. J'ai raison sur toute la ligne n'est-ce-pas ? » Demande-t-il mais ne la laissa pas répondre. « Ce n'est pas tout… Tu tripotes tes lèvres et ce geste intime trahit les tourments qui te déchirent. Tu cherches en un geste instinctif à apaiser la tension et l'angoisse qui t'assaillent. Alors chère cousine. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Changer sa nature c'est tout à fait » Fit-il mais j'en eu assez et le coupa froidement

« Possible. C'est tout à fait possible de changer la nature de ce que nous sommes. Rien n'est immobile. Le destin est parsemé de chemin que tu prends lors de choix, qui vont de simple choix de ce que tu manges le matin à ce que tu comptes faire dans un combat. Changer qui on est peut certes être difficile mais si tu laisses tomber au premier mur que tu rencontres, que feras-tu ? Hinata. Si tu souhaites montrer que tu veux changer et montrer ton courage alors fais le et ne regarde pas en arrière. Cesse d'écouter ceux qui veulent te mettre des bâtons dans les pieds tentant de te faire tomber du chemin que tu prends. Si tu veux devenir forte ne le répète pas. Agis en conséquence de tes actes et non des dires des autres. La première étape est l'acceptation et pouvoir dépasser le mur séparant l'acceptation à un niveau de changement. Peux-tu passer ce mur ? » Je demandai calmement mais toujours très bien entendu et compris par Hinata et vu sa posture qui changea dans une posture plus confiante mon discours avait eu sa cible

« Ainsi tu ne comptes pas abandonner ? Tu en assumeras donc les conséquences. » Fit-il très froidement

« Je ne fuirai plus ! » Affirma Hinata en activant son Byakugan et se mettant en position de combat typique de son clan « Neji-Niisan ! Je relève le défi ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un air sérieux sur le visage

« Comme tu voudras » Fit Neji activant son propre Byakugan et se mettant dans une position identique à Hinata

« Ils sont bien parentés, leur posture est identique. » Indiqua Lee regardant le match tranquillement

« C'est le sang de la lignée des hyûga, c'est gens pratiquent le taijutsu le plus efficace de Konoha. Souviens-toi avant le tout début de l'examen j'ai dit « Le plus fort des genins se trouve dans mon équipe… Et bien, je pensais à Neji Hyûga » Fit-il calmement me faisant lever un sourcil de surprise

« Tu parles bien de votre génération ? » Je demande curieuse sans quitter le combat des yeux bien que je ne puisse pas dire qui gagne ou perds les coups étant plutôt intérieur qu'extérieur je ne peux les voir

« Elle l'a touchée ?! » Demanda/Hurla Sakura

« Je pense qu'elle ne l'a qu'effleurer. Mais pas assez pour causer quelconques dégâts à Neji » Je répondis

Même si elle ne le touche que légèrement, c'est très efficace. C'est le style de cette prestigieuse famille. » Fit Lee

« Peux-tu être un peu plus clair » Demanda Sakura confuse

« Les Hyûga possèdent un style de Taijutsu particulier qu'ils se transmettent de génération en génération.

Le taijutsu que je pratique et enseigne à mes disciples tel que Lee. Vise à briser les os et à ouvrir les plaies dans le corps de l'ennemi, c'est-à-dire à lui porter des dommages physiques externes. On nomme cette école « Goken » ou « point fort » !

En opposition diamétrale le taijutsu des hyûga inflige des dégâts aux méridiens que le chakra emprunte pour circuler dans le corps. Il vise les organes et dévaste le corps de l'intérieur c'est le « Juken » ou « le poing souple » Expliqua Gai étonnamment calme

« Ce n'est pas un art très spectaculaire… Mais ses effets se font sentir peu à peu immanquablement. » Ajouta Gai

« C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas entraîner ses organes à résister aux coups. Ainsi on peut infliger des blessures mortelles à n'importe quel dur-à-cuire » mis son grain de sel Kakashi

« Mais vous oubliez que c'est un Hyûga également, de ce fait s'il peut faire sortir son chakra facilement de ses doigts aussi facilement. Il peut techniquement le faire à partir de chaque port de son corps ce qui avec de l'entraînement pourrait sans doute lui conférer une défense contre des attaques de ce types » Interviens-je mais je me fis ignorer

« Ils visent les méridiens… Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! » Fit Sakura normal 6 mois que nous sommes sortis de l'académie seul l'équipe 8 et 9 pourrait se vanter de l'avoir vu de la tranche d'âge de cette génération moi je suis de la génération mais non de la tranche d'âge bien que je n'en eusse pas vu et seulement lu dans des livres.

« C'est très beau tout ça… Mais comment ils procèdent au juste ? » Demanda Sakura

« Ces faisceaux énergétiques sont invisibles à l'œil nu, non ? S'ils sont dans le corps, comment les visent-ils » Reformula-t-elle sa question

« En réalité… Ils les distinguent avec leurs byakugans. Les particularités du Juken ne s'arrêtent pas là. Ils libèrent leur propre chakra par l'ouverture qu'ils ont dans la main… Et l'expédient dans le corps de l'adversaire pour atteindre ses méridiens. » Expliqua Kakashi avant qu'on voie Hinata semblant donner un coup à Neji bien que ce fut le contraire elle en cracha du sang

« C'est ça le niveau de la soke ? » Se moqua Neji

« Je l'ai pourtant bien vu !? Hinata la touché de plein fouet » Hurla Sakura de surprise je regardai encore un moment le match avant de comprendre

« Je vois… Il lui a certainement bloquer les méridiens du bras l'empêchant d'y mettre son chakra dans sa main, cela signifie que le coup qui l'a touché n'était qu'un banal coup que nous pouvons tous faire à l'exception près qu'elle visée normalement à fermer un méridien de Neji » Je commenta surprise Pour un priant le destin il le défis bien beaucoup

Alors qu'il avait une prise ferme sur le bras gauche d'Hinata il remonta sa manche ou ont pu apercevoir des marques à divers endroit de celui-ci

« Alors comme ça… Depuis le début… ? » Fit-elle semblant surprise

« Tu réalises enfin… Je peux voir tous tes points vitaux… » Fit-il avec arrogance

« Points vitaux ? Cela veut dire qu'il tente de la tuer ou je rêve ? » Je demande rhétorique bien qu'étrangement Kakashi fut d'une humeur à faire de longue explication…

« Les méridiens sont jalonnés de 361 cavités. Ces orifices à chakra sont plus petits que la tête d'une aiguille. En théorie, si on atteint ces cavités avec précision on peut stopper, amplifier, contrôler le flux de chakra dans le corps de la victime… En théorie seulement. Pour ma part. Je suis incapable de distinguer ces cavités même avec mon sharingan. » Expliqua Kakashi calmement si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai pu lire dessus le sharingan était une capacité capable de ralentir, de copier et te donner une mémoire photographie impressionnant. Bien que je trouvasse toujours étrange que mon père puisse avoir autant de livre sur les clans de Konoha je suppose que cela venait avec son rôle de Kage…

« Hinata-sama, preuve est faite que l'on ne peut pas changer. C'est ce qui distingue l'élite des derniers du troupeau. C'est une réalité incontestable…. Sitôt prononcées, tu as dû regretter tes paroles téméraires. Tu es maintenant en proie à un désarroi total. » Fit calmement Neji « Abandonne » ajouta-t-il froidement

« Sans compromis… Je tiendrais ma promesse…Je dois suivre mon but… Je dois suivre mon but » Fit-elle répétant la fin de sa phrase

C'est bien beau tout ça mais si elle continue à se forcer elle risque c'est de mourir généralement on fait un changement petit à petit et non aussi drastiquement qu'elle en ce moment.

Neji la repoussa la faisant tomber à terre avant de la regarder avec mépris

« Hinata-hime, preuve est faite que l'on ne peut pas changer. C'est qui distingue l'élite des derniers du troupeau. C'est une réalité incontestable… Sitôt prononcées, tu as dû regretter tes paroles téméraires. Tu es maintenant en proie à un désarroi total. Fit-il cela me dégoûta d'entendre des conneries pareilles « Abandonne » Ajoute-t-il

« Je tiendrais ma promesse. Je dois suivre la voie que j'ai choisis » Refusa-t-elle avec difficulté

« Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi tenace » Avouais-je avec surprise

« Dans un certains sens elle te ressemble » Commenta Asuma-sensei souriant

« Au fait. Elle passe son temps à t'observer » Commenta sournoisement Sakura Ouais ca ne m'enchante pas réellement après les examens je devrais sans doute lui dire que je ne suis pas intéresser par les filles sinon elle risque de mal le prendre si elle tente quoi que ce soit dans le futur soupirais-je mentalement

« Viens » Fit Neji Byakugan activé mais alors Hinata vomit un peu de sang m'alertant et me fis regarder son sensei qui la regardait avec inquiétude si elle est inquiète pourquoi diable n'arrête pas le combat ?

« Par ses attaques répétées pour atteindre les cavités. Neji à totalement bloqué la circulation du chakra de chez Hinata. Donc il a annulé ainsi toute l'efficacité des attaques de son Juken » Expliqua Kakashi « Ce combat n'a plus de sens » Ajouta-t-il

« Alors pourquoi l'arbitre ne fais cesser ceci ? Il n'a pas dit qu'il ferait stopper les matchs comme celui-là ? » Je demande très bas mais entendu par Asuma-sensei et Kakashi qui me regardèrent avec surprise « Je n'insulte pas les compétences d'Hinata loin de la mais ce n'est pas en s'acharnant de la sorte qu'elle s'améliorera. Elle a fait de son mieux pour une Genin fraîchement sortie de l'académie 6 mois à peine, Neji n'a pas seulement 1 an sur nous mais il a également plus de compétence dans son utilisation des techniques de clan et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre elle n'a pas ou peu d'aide de son clan donc cela devait être un entraînement d'observation… Je me trompe, Kurenaï-sensei » Je demanda alors que celle-ci avait finalement rapprochée le groupe

« Non, Hinata a effectivement appris d'elle-même lorsque j'ai été informée Hiashi-sama que j'étais devenue son sensei, j'ai bien pu voir qu'il entraînait que la petite sœur d'Hinata et avait cesser d'entraîner celle-ci » Confirma-t-elle avec tristesse

Malgré notre conversations l'arbitre ne fit strictement rien pour stopper ce combat et la combativité d'Hinata était toujours présente tentant malgré tout d'attaquer avant de se prendre un violent coup au menton la faisant tousser bruyamment avant que Neji n'enchaîne avec un coup visant le cœur

« C'est un coup décisif. Il à visé le cœur. C'est triste, mais elle ne s'en relèvera pas » Commenta Gai

« Le combat ne pouvant reprendre » Fit finalement l'arbitre mais fut coupé par Kiba

« Continue » S'exclama-t-il

« Tais-toi pauvre fou ! Tu vois bien qu'elle à perdu connaissance. Elle est allée au-delà de ses limites » Gueula Sakura mais je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille trop stupéfaite pour dire quoi que ce soit en effet même Neji avait l'air sous le choc Hinata tentait tout de même de se relever avec difficulté mais le faisait

« Pourquoi te relèves-tu ? Si tu t'obstines, c'est au-devant de la mort que tu vas. » Fit Neji après avoir repris de son choc

« Ce n'est pas fini » Marmonna Hinata faiblement

« Inutile de t'acharner. Tu peines à te relever tu sais que rien ne trompe mes yeux. Depuis ta naissance, tu as porté le titre d'héritière et le nom des hyüga comme une charge. Tu as vécu en te maudissant ta faiblesse car tu sais qu'il est impossible d'aller contre sa nature, son destin » Fit Neji reprenant sa folie

« Neji, cesse de te tourmenter. Chasse les nuages de ton cœur ! nous savons bien quel est le nœud du problème Neji ! De nous deux… C'est toi qui a le plus souffert des déchirements de notre famille. » Fit calmement Hinata bien que faiblement cela sembla enragé Neji qui tenta de l'attaquer ignorant l'avertissement de l'arbitre qui pris finalement conscience du danger qu'était Neji

Au final il fut stoppé sa main droite par Kakashi la gauche par Kurenai le corps par Gai et inutilement la tête par l'arbitre

« Neji. Reprends-toi ! Tu m'as pourtant juré d'éviter toute querelle au sujet de la soke » Siffla Gai mécontent

« Tant de Jounins se mobilisent pour un simple Genin ? La soke aura donc toujours droit à un traitement de faveur ! » Siffla avec dégoût Neji

« Ce n'est aucunement question de branche de clan mais du fait que tu étais à deux doigts de tuer un ninja de Konoha pour une rancœur de clan. » Renifalis-je mais mis du chakra dans mes oreilles ou j'eu juste le temps d'entendre le cœur d'Hinata battre frénétiquement la faisant tousser encore plus

« Elle est livide ! C'est mauvais signe ! » Fit Sakura aillant rejoint

« Merde… Medic-nins ramener vos putains de cul elle est occupée à mourir » Hurlais-je

« Un raté restera un raté » Fit Neji soudainement me regardant avec mépris

« Enlève ce regard supérieur sur ton visage, parce que cela risque de causer beaucoup plus de problème que tu ne peux gérer Neji » Sifflais-je faisant sortir une partie de mon intention de tué dans sa direction « Si tu parles encore une fois avec un regard comme celui-ci » Je fis stoppant ma phrase pour apparaître devant lui d'un coup « Je te détruirais avec toutes ma puissance et je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin incapable de voir que celui qui tente de changer le destin ici si bien même existe c'est toi, toi en tentant de tuer celle que tu as normalement juré de protéger en devenant ninja de Konoha. Tu es une honte pour Konoha » Ajoutais-je sifflant et repartant sans aucun souci sur le balcon en voyant Hinata pris en charge par de médecins bien que je pu entendre un halètement de choc de Kakashi en effet il avait sans doute entendu cela par des ninjas peu avant que son père se suicide peu avant la fin de la deuxième guerre shinobi c'était la pire insulte pour un ninja être la honte de son village remontant calmement je me mis en retrait pour éviter d'être déranger ce crétin m'aura foutu en colère

« Hép » Appelle Kankuro je crois qu'est son prénom en venant vers moi « Tu sais je te trouve très cool comme type… Tu me plais bien » Tenta-t-il il me prend pour un idiot ou je rêve ?

« La collecte d'information ? Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un bandeau sur ma tête avec le signe de mon appartenance à la feuille que forcement je connais toutes les faiblesses des participants de l'examen venant de Konoha » Je fis directement

« Hum dis comme ça… » Fit-il mais nous fut rapidement concentrée sur le tableau pour le match suivant Gaara vs Lee était apparu faisant hurler Choji qui hurla un « sauvé » tout en écartant les bras

Son sensei avait l'air de dire quelque chose avant que celui-ci pousse Lee vers l'arène celui atterrissant facilement devant son adversaire

« Enfin ! Ainsi donc je tombe sur toi. Je ne demandais pas mieux. » Fit Lee souriant

« Hum » Répondit simplement Gaara, Lee se mis calmement en position de Taijutsu tandis que Gaara resta de marbre

« J'ignore ce dont est capable ce clown… Mais il n'a aucune chance face à Gaara. C'est clair. » Fit Kankuro avec confiance

« Détrompe-toi il est fort » Menti-je entre mes dents sachant que les mots qu'il avait dits était que pure vérité malgré toute la volonté l'entraînement que Lee avait pu avoir subir il n'était pas de taille face à un jinchuriki celui rattrapa le bouchon de la jarre que Gaara lui lança en l'ouvrant

« Ne t'affole pas » Fit simplement Lee

« Que la 9e rencontre commence ! » Fit l'arbitre calmement

Lee pris l'initiative et avança rapidement vers Gaara tout en préparant un coup de pied

« Konoha senpu ! » Annonca-t-il attaque qui fut stoppé par du sable sans signe de main

« Impressionnant » Fit-je impressionné de la prouesse de défense de son sable

Lee ne s'avoua pas vaincu et tenta tout de même de le taper résultant à la même chose tout ces coups fut bloqués par le sable de Gaara qui était toujours à la même position qu'au début calmement

« Sa défense de sable est réellement impressionnante qu'il puisse bloquer tous ses coups » Fit-je l'éloge bien que je pu deviner que c'était sans doute une capacité dû à Shukaku tel que ma capacité à pouvoir ressentir les émotions négatives

« Aucune attaque physique ne peut inquiéter Gaara… Un bouclier de sable le protège… Et ce indépendamment de sa volonté… Voilà pourquoi personne à ce jour, oui, personne. N'a été capable de lui infliger la moindre blessure » M'informa Kankuro pour un qui était venu prendre des informations il m'en donne bien beaucoup bien que cela est étrange, la capacité du sable ne devrait pas lui permettre une défense tel quel même avec Shukaku en lui je fut coupais de mes pensées en entendant une question de Sakura

« Pourquoi Lee s'obstine-t-il à vouloir employer le Taijutsu ? Il voit bien que dans ces conditions le combat rapproché est sans issue il ferait mieux de s'éloigner un peu et d'attaquer son adversaire grâce au ninjutsu. ! » Fit-elle alerte c'est elle qui parle alors qu'elle ne possède aucune technique de ninjutsu je me pensai mentalement avec moquerie

« Ne crois pas que Lee se refuse à employer le ninjutsu… Il en est tout simplement incapable » Répondit Gai stoppant directement mon observation du combat pour regarder il a provoqué ouvertement un jinchuriki et un instable de surcroît mais son élève ne sait pas utiliser que le Taijutsu est-il stupide ?

« Lee n'a pratiquement aucune disposition naturelle pour le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Lee pour la première fois c'était effrayant : Il n'avait aucun talent, Rien… Par la force des choses, son choix s'est limité au taijutsu. Je dois avouer qu'il était difficile d'imaginer un ninja évoluer sans recourir au ninjutsu ou genjutsu… » Continua Gai alors que Gaara commença finalement une attaque que Lee esquiva pour se mettre sur le signe mundra du bélier géant de pierre présent dans l'arène

« Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il peut vaincre ! » Finit-il souriant « Lee ! Retire-les ! » Ajouta Gai en Hurlant sa phrase attirant l'attention de même son adversaire intrigué

« Sauf votre respect Gai-sensei… C'est seulement dans le cas ou je dois protéger plusieurs personnes importantes… ! » Affirma Lee sa main en signe de salut militaire

« Pas de problème. Tu as mon autorisation ! » Affirma Gai pouce en l'air et un sourire denté

Lee se mis en position assise et sembla retirer des poids ? Le gars à une vitesse étonnante avec des poids sur lui ? Intéressant pensais-je

« Cool ! Je vais pouvoir bouger plus librement » Fit avec enthousiasme Lee en les jetant vers le sol ce qui a notre choc fit deux énormes cratères

« Vas-y Lee ! » Fit Gai avec son enthousiasme qui lui était connu

Bien qu'étant très rapide je pu tout de même le suivre sautant de sa position il voltigea vers derrière son adversaire pour lui mettre un coup visant la tête remarquer à la dernière seconde par Gaara qui fut sauvé de justesse par son sable mais Lee ne s'arrêta pas la tenta plusieurs manœuvres et je pu voir que malgré le sable il était quasiment capable d'atteindre Gaara

« C'est parce qu'il n'était pas doué pour les autres formes de combat qu'il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans la maîtrise du Taijutsu. Même s'il n'a qu'une seule corde à son arc… Il est invincible… » Continua Gai tout en se vantant « C'est un spécialiste du Taijutsu » Ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau le match

Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait encore changé après avoir à nouveau tenter une attaque par derrière il fit un salto arrière et réussi à toucher Gaara à la tête avec un puissant coup de pied

« Personne ne peut rivaliser avec Lee en matière de vitesse… Je vous avais pourtant prévenus » Sourit Gai ouais si tu savais que je peux facilement suivre sa vitesse pensais-je amusée bien que vitesse impressionnante je peux sans mentir penser que c'était une vitesse que beaucoup de jounins pourrait voir sinon il ne serait pas resté Genin et le taijutsu ne serait pas autant négligé par beaucoup de ninjas

« Bien cela ne fait que commencer » S'exclama Lee après avoir remarquer tout comme moi qu'il avait l'attention de Gaara

« ça alors » Fit Kankuro sous le choc

« Lee déchaîne-toi » Hurla Gai me faisant suer sérieusement il peut se taire ?

« C'est ici que sa se passe… » J'entendis Lee dire alors qu'il apparut devant Gaara son poing en avant près à toucher la joue de Gaara l'envoyant voler vers l'arrière

« ça va mal » Fit Kankuro sinistrement

« Tu peux le dire ! » Fit-je mais je me stoppa en voyant le visage de Gaara se casser et transformer en sable montrant un sourire sadique merde Kurama je vais avoir besoin de toi ! fis-je mentalement

« Il se passe Gaki » Me demanda Kurama par le lien j'ouvris le « canal » pour qu'il puisse voir à travers mes yeux « Je vois je prépare le chakra pour que tu puisses le contenir en cas ou » Me répondit calmement Kurama

« Je plaint celui qui tombera entre ses griffes » Fit Kankuro dans un murmure que je pus entendre « Car il va le tuer pour le plaisir » Ajouta-t-il plus fort cette fois pas sur mon cadavre pensais-je sinistrement

Il se regardèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Lee défasse ses bandages ou est-ce qu'une technique de taijutsu est utilisée avec des bandages pensais-je mentalement

La fleur du lotus ce crétin va l'utiliser hurla mentalement Kurama

Soit Gai n'est pas au courant de son statut de Jinchuriki soit il est aveuglé par la stupidité pour voir que même cette technique ne peut être utile contre lui… Enfin verrons-nous…

Pendant ce temps Lee enchaîna des coups le faisant voler vers le haut il eu un sursaut de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Gaara avant de l'envelopper dans les bandages mais au lieu de voir Gaara meurtri il vit la carapace de sable vide après l'attaque

« Quand diable est-il sorti de sa carapace de sable ? » Demanda de choc Gai « Et sans que Lee sans rende compte ? Impossible ! » Ajouta-t-il

« Ça s'est passé quand tu priais, Gai… Lee s'est figé un bref instant à cause de la douleur c'est la que… » Fit Kakashi ne terminant pas sa phrase alors que Gaara réapparut derrière Lee

Il utilisa tout son sable pour tentait d'envelopper Lee mais celui-ci se mis en position défensif et arriva à supporter l'attaque

« La fleur de Lotus est une arme à double tranchant. Il en paye le prix fort… » Fit Gai

« C'est un kinjutsu. La vitesse à laquelle elle s'effectue exige des efforts titanesques de la part des pieds et de l'organisme tout entier. La douleur est occupée à parcourir tout le corps de Lee, n'est-ce-pas, Gai ? » Demanda Kakashi après son explication mais aucune réponse ne fut fit le corps de Lee y répondant directement

« Je suis prêt en cas de pépin » Me siffla Kurama alors que je regardais le combat qui semblait être une impasse actuellement bien que Gai ne sembla pas du même avis

« Lee, il a le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il est acculé » Fit Sakura surprise

« Les rôles vont s'inverser maintenant. » Confirma Gai

« La fleur de Lotus de Konoha s'épanouira de nouveau » clarifia-t-il

« Ton parcours s'arrête ici » Fit Gaara calmement

« En tout cas… Ce combat prends fin ici » Fit Lee

Du côté des tribunes kakashi avait l'air choqué

« Gai tu n'as pas… » Demanda-t-il

« C'est exactement ce que tu penses » Confirma Gai

« C'est un simple genin. Mais tu l'as initié à l'ouvertures des portes célestes ? » Demanda Kakashi suspect

« Parfaitement. Et il va les ouvrir. » Confirma Gai Les portes célestes ? Il est fou ? Il est dis que si mal utilisé cela pouvait être fatal pour l'utilisateur

« La fleur du Lotus verso… C'est une technique qu'il ne faut jamais enseigner ! » Fit Kakashi avec une quantité de désapprobation dans son ton

« Je ne me mêlerais pas de tes sentiments pour ce gosse… Et je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher à ses élèves mais il y a des limites tu as commis une grave erreur de jugement Gai. » Fit Kakashi avec sévérité

« Je t'arrête la.. Que sais-tu de lui au fond ? » Demanda Gai froidement « Il y a une chose si importante à ses yeux qu'il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie… Je lui ai donné les moyens de réaliser son but c'est tout. » Ajouta-t-il calmement

« Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où il peut aller ? » Demanda finalement kakashi

« Jusque-là 5e porte » Fit Gai en fermant les yeux alertant Kakashi ce qui fit finalement réaliser Sakura qu'elle ne comprenait rien et s'en suivit d'une explication poussé par Gai des portes que je savais déjà

Je n'écoutai plus et regarda le combat ou Lee ouvra la 3e porte ou son corps changea sa peau devenant rouge ses veines semblant apparaître sur son visage et ses yeux aillant perdu pupilles il ouvrit alors la 4e porte celle de la douleur en utilisant la quatrième porte cela me surpris sa vitesse était encore plus rapide qu'auparavant que même moi je failli rater des mouvements si je ne faisais pas attention impressionnante

Gaara vola vers le haut après un coup de pied de Lee son sable derrière tentant de suivre Gaara et le protéger mais le sable ne pouvait pas suivre les attaques et Lee en profita pour lui envoyer un coup monstrueux dans la tête profitant il attaqua de tous les côtés mais il était déjà à sa limite avant son utilisation des portes on dirait qu'il utilise la 5e porte s'il finit pas Gaara avec sa il est foutu je vais réellement devoir intervenir hein ?

Bien que cela me rappela qu'il réserver cette technique pour Neji il l'aurait utilisé il n'aurait plus eu ce bâton dans le cul pensais-je amusée imaginant un Neji par terre et un Lee le regardant avec orgueil

Recentrant sur le combat juste à temps pour voir Lee faire un « Ura renge » qu'il cria mais inutile dans ce cas vu qu'on pu voir la jarre se changer en sable certainement dans le but de pouvoir amortir le choc de l'attaque avec tout son sable.

Rapidement à une vitesse choquant certainement tout le monde je me mis entre le sable de Gaara et Lee interrompant effectivement la rencontre au choc de tous ce qui énerva Gai qui m'hurla dessus en venant vers moi

« Pourquoi être intervenu » M'hurla-t-il

« Ce combat est maintenant terminé. » Fit-je ignorant Gai mais regarda Gaara « Si tu veux continuer, viens contre moi Shukaku » Sifflais-je en faisant changer mes yeux en celui que j'avais en puisant dans le chakra de Kurama choquant Gai qui recula et Gaara de surprise « Pour votre réponse Gai. Si je n'étais pas intervenu votre élève aurait dans le pire des cas pu mourir dans le meilleur des cas, perdre ses membres et donc sa carrière. » Fit-je répondant finalement à la question Gaara sembla reprendre un semblable de santé mentale et se retourna

« J'en ai assez entendu » Fit-il partant tout en récupérant son sable ce qui lui donna un air assez « cool » pensais-je souriante

« Vainqueur Gaara » Fit l'arbitre étant donné mon intervention

« Je suis désolé Lee, je préférer intervenir quitte à te faire quitter les examens ou tu pourras le repasser que tu perdes ton ambition voir la vie dans le pire des cas » M'excusa auprès de Lee qui fut attristé bien qu'il ne répondit pas s'évanouissant à la place

Les médic-nins se précipitèrent et pris Lee avec eux avant de venir voir Gai

« Votre élève à de la chance, une attaque de plus sur la jambe ou le bras droit aurait sans doute pu l'obliger à cesser sa carrière. Pour le moment se sera repos obligé pour que ces blessures se guérissent totalement. » Fit calmement le médic-nins faisant soupire de soulagement Gai

« Merci Naruto. Tu as sauvé mon élève » Fit avec joie Gai maintenant qu'il avait reçu la confirmation des médic-nins

« Bien place à la dixième et dernière rencontre. Concurrents veuillez-vous avancer ! » Fit l'arbitre après notre retour dans les tribunes ou je rejoint mon équipe

« Tu as bien réagit Naruto » Me fit Asuma-sensei souriant

« Galère, tu as sauvé la vie de Lee, c'est gentil de ta part » Accepta Shika

« Fait de ton mieux Choji » lui hurlais-je

« Sa se présente mal hein ? » Demanda Asuma-sensei que moi et Shika grimaçais-je montrant notre accord

« Son adversaire. Il est un des pires pour lui. Si Choji utilise sa technique de décuplement il risque de faire une cible de choix pour les attaques sonores de l'ennemi » Confirma Shika

« De plus je pense que ce mec est plus fort qu'un simple genin » Ajoutais-je calmement

Choji utilisa effectivement sa technique familiale et attaqua de front ce qui fut repousser par une attaque sonore de son adversaire Dosu il me semble… puis utilisa l'avantage de l'eau que nous sommes constitués pour lancer un coup l'étourdissant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il soit déclaré vainqueur Dosu gagna facilement le match pauvre Choji pensais-je tristement mais Kakashi vint se moquer

« Alors c'est ce que tu lui as enseigner l'orgueil » Se moqua-t-il

« Dixit le gars qui n'a qu'un de ses élèves qui passe et le pire étant le plus instable et orgueilleux des trois. Vous n'êtes pas à parler. Kakashi-san » Rétorquais-je froidement le faisant sourire mais cela tomba rapidement certainement en pensant à lui

« L'orgueil ne vient pas de moi. Uchiwa Sasuke son clan est naturellement orgueilleux je n'ai connu qu'un Uchiwa qui n'était pas orgueilleux et Kiba et bien… Il a pris ce qu'il a vu pour acquis. » Fit-il avec un sourire œil dont il a le secret

« Hum j'espère que vous nous emmenez tout de même au restaurant sensei, j'ai la dalle » Sifflais-je finalement ce qui gêna Asuma-sensei

« Bien. Je proclame la fin de la phase préliminaire de la troisième épreuve » Annonca l'arbitre

« Vous avez atteint la troisième épreuve de l'examen. *tousse* il manque l'un d'entre vous mais je vous adresse mes félicitations. » Fit sincèrement l'arbitre « Euh Hokage-sama la parole est à vous » Ajouta-t-il calmement laissant sa place à l'Hokage

« Je vais à présent… Vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'épreuve principale. Continua L'Hokage calmement

« Comme expliqué avant, vous allez combattre devant un public pour cette épreuve. En tant que représentants des forces de vos différents pays. Vous vous devez de donner une exhibition digne de ce nom en vous livrant totalement pour ce faire l'épreuve débutera dans un mois ! » Annonça-t-il

« Ce n'est donc pas tout de suite ? » Je demande bien que je connaisse la réponse

« J'estime que c'est un délai convenable pour tout préparer. » Confirma le sandaime

« Vous pouvez préciser votre pensée ? » Demanda Neji

« Dans un premier temps, il nous faut annoncer aux seigneurs des provinces et aux chefs des confréries ninjas que la phase qualificative s'est achevée et les convoquer. Ensuite, il faut attendre qu'ils soient tous rassemblés mais c'est aussi un temps précieux pour votre préparation personnelle. » Expliqua patiemment l'Hokage

« Ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose ! Soyez plus clair ! » Fit Kankuro irrité

« Le temps de connaître son adversaire et de se connaître soi-même. Vous analyserez les informations que vous avez glanées lors des phases préliminaires et évaluerez vos chances de succès. Jusqu'à présent exactement comme en mission vous avez affronté des adversaires dont vous ne saviez rien. » Continua l'Hokage

« Mais il s'agit d'autre chose… Certains d'entre vous ont dévoilé leurs secrets aux yeux de leurs rivaux. D'autres ont été grièvement blessés face à des adversaires de grande valeur, c'est dans un souci d'équité que nous vous avons imposé ce délai au cours duquel chacun d'entre vous pourra faire le vide, puis chercher à se dépasser. Bien sûr vous pourrez en profiter pour vous reposer ! » Continua l'Hokage tout en prenant une pause nous laissant le temps d'assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire

Donc c'est un trois en un ? Avoir la capacité à obtenir des informations tout en prenant garde que nos adversaires n'en apprennent pas de trop, pour ensuite les vérifié plus en détail pour voir si il est possible de les utiliser contre nos ennemis, c'est ingénieux je dois le reconnaître, ne sachant pas la suite nous avons pour la plupart montrer nos atouts dés l'entrée de jeu. Cela nous force à nous dépasser pour surprendre les adversaires.

« Vous pourrez disposer dans instant. Mais il reste une dernière formalité à accomplir chers concurrents. » Annonça l'Hokage souriant

« Quoi encore ? J'ai la dalle moi » Sifflais-je avec irritation je deviens réellement irritable quand je suis affamée et alors un problème ?!

« Pas d'affolement. Veuillez tirer un papier de la boîte que Anko tiens dans ses mains. » Nous informa-t-il calmement

« C'est moi qui viens à vous donc attendez votre tour. » Fit-elle en avançant vers les finalistes nous tendant une boîte ou nous devions retirer un papier quand ce fut mon tour je reçu le n°1

« Parfait. Vous avez chacun un papier… Lisez le numéro inscrit dessus en partant de la gauche je vous prie » Demanda L'hokage

Dosu : 8 Moi : 1 Temari : 7 Kankuro 5 Gaara : 3 Shika 9 Neji 2 et Shino 6 donc Sasuke était contre Gaara pauvre gars perde le premier tour

« Chère concurrents. J'annonce la tenue d'un tournoi ! » Annonça directement l'Hokage

« hein »Fut nos cris de surprise « C'était pour ça, cette loterie ?! » De Shika

« Montre ce que donne le tableau Ibiki » Demanda l'Hokage calmement

« Entendu » Répondit ibiki en retournant une feuille

On pu y voir un organigramme simple indiquant qui était contre qui en gros j'étais contre Neji Gaara contre Sasuke Kankuro contre Shino Temari devrait-elle affronter soit Dosu soit Shika… Bien que si je devais parier je dirais que cela serait Shika contre Temari connaissant Shika il va sans doute aller avec une stratégie implacable.

Bien que cela me fit rire à voir que j'étais contre ce pathétique excuse pour un ninja qu'est Neji cela sera une bonne leçon pour lui… Je reviens à la réalité en voyant que l'Hokage allait parler

« Profitez de ce temps à votre guise, pour élaborer une stratégie, perfectionner vos techniques ou tout simplement vous reposer. Je ne vous retiens plus à moins qu'il y ait des questions » Finit l'Hokage Shika leva sa main

« Si vous permettez » Demanda Shika « Dans un tournoi, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur si je m'abuse. Par conséquent, un seul d'entre nous deviendra Chunin ? » Demanda-t-il tiens maintenant qu'il le dit c'est vrai que dis comme ça

« Non ce n'est pas du tout ça. Les examinateurs comme Kazekage ou moi-même les seigneurs des pays qui nous demandent des missions et les chefs de confrérie de ninja, vont pouvoir vous évaluez très justement en cette occasion. Ceux qui auront été jugés aptes à accéder au rang de Chunins, même en aillant perdu leurs combats pourront recevoir le titre de Chunin. » Expliqua calmement l'Hokage

« Si je comprends bien… Nous avons tous la possibilité de monter en grade » Demanda Temari

« Bien qu'à l'inverse il soit possible qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit jugé digne d'être nommé Chunin » Confirma l'Hokage « Plus vous avancerez dans la compétition plus vous multiplierez vos chances de vous mettre en valeur… Compris Shikamaru » Demanda l'Hokage « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Félicitations ! Vous pouvez disposer jusqu'au mois prochain. » Finalisa l'Hokage

« Hé Shika tu viens ? On va manger un bout » Fit-je très impatiente celui-ci ne put que soupirer et me suivre

 **L'examen continuait mais je pouvais sentir un orage arrivait. L'avenir semblait avoir une tempête sur son chemin.**

* * *

Et voilà un quatrième petit chapitre de posté

Pour clarification Naru est beaucoup plus forte que les genins présents lorsqu'elle n'utilise pas son henge mais celui-ci est tel bloquant une partie de sa puissance c'est pour cela qu'elle peut voir Lee bouger rapidement mais elle doit utilisé le chakra de Kurama pour égaler la vitesse de Lee.

Pour le prochain chapitre arrivera Jiraya le pervers

Ps : Vos avis sont toujours le bienvenues et si vous pouviez m'en donner un sur ma petite demande du chapitre précédent : Kushina morte ou vivante?

Gemesies :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Jiraya le sage pervers

Bonjour tout le monde et voici un nouveau chapitre, je dois avouer à mon plus grand regret avoir eu beaucoup de mal à faire cette suite. Franchement j'ai essayer plusieurs fois mais chaque fois cela ne me plaisait pas du tout du coup j'effaçait et je recommençais c'était franchement saoulant M'enfin voici le chapitre

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« ça fait du bien par ou sa passe » roucoula doucement Naru tout en tapotant avec joie son ventre un sourire au lèvre, l'équipe 10 avait rejoint le restaurant « habituelle » le yakiniku au plus grand bonheur de Choji qui était encore occupé de manger

« Je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous voir manger autant » ricana Asuma avec moquerie ce n'était pas rare pour Choji mais Naru et Shikamaru n'était pas d'aussi gros mangeur par rapport à Choji en tous cas

« Nous avons combattu il n'a pas une heure sensei » se renfrogna Shikamaru avec une grimace se massant encore les oreilles « J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours ses maudites clochettes en tête » Ajouta-t-il sortant tel un gémissement

« En parlant de vos combats » Fit Asuma avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres « Je tiens à vous féliciter tous les trois pour avoir réussi à allait aussi loin » Ajouta-t-il son sourire toujours présent

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi sensei » Gémis Choji avec une mine boudeuse cessant son repas pour regarder son sensei

« Pas de mais Choji, tu as fait de ton mieux et c'est tout ce que je voulais, bien sûr ton entraînement ne s'arrêteras pas pour autant, et il n'est pas encore sûr que tes coéquipiers deviennent Chuunin de ce fait tu pourras retenter ta chance » Fit doucement Asuma écrasant sa cigarette Asuma regarda pensivement ces deux autres élèves alors que Naru allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas il soupira « Je n'aime pas vraiment cela mais Naru, je ne serais pas celui qui t'entraîneras, Oyaji m'a prévenu qu'il avait quelqu'un qui pourra sans doute t'aider avec ton problème de contrôle de chakra » Expliqua doucement Asuma

« Qui ? » Demanda Naru avec confusion malgré la simple question ce n'était pas le « qui » l'entraînerait mais plutôt « qui » l'accepterait que son équipe comprirent directement

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas qui est la personne, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu peux la trouver dans les sources thermale » Indiqua Asuma avec un haussement d'épaule

« Etrange » Fit Shikamaru avec un gémissement détestant plus que tous les mystères parce qu'il était du genre à vouloir les résoudre lorsqu'il en voyait un et ceux quel que soit ce qu'il devait faire pour le résoudre.

« J'appuie » Ajouta Choji en regardant son professeur avec des yeux plissés mais avant que leurs senseis puissent répondre à leurs accusations un fort soupir les firent se retourner tous vers Naru qui avait un regard de pur dégoût sur le visage

« Si je devais parier, la seule personne que je peux deviner serait Jiraya le sage crapaud » Gémis Naru avec venin

« Qu'est-ce-qui te fais penser ça ? » Demanda Shikamaru avec curiosité

« En fait maintenant que tu le dis » Gémis Asuma se frappant la paume de sa main sur son visage « J'aurais dû le comprendre tout de suite les sources thermales bien sûr, le seul endroit où on pourrait trouver Jiraya-sama quand il est au village » Ajouta-t-il

« Mais Jiraya n'est-il pas un des plus puissants ninjas du village ? » Demanda innocemment Choji avec confusion

« C'est aussi un des plus grands pervers que cette planète est pu porter » Ajouta Naru avec dégoût

« Ah ! » Fit Shikamaru avec compréhension c'était une des choses que Naru n'aimait pas les pervers et malheureusement il semblerait qu'elle doit apprendre d'un des plus grands pervers ayant jamais exister « Je te plaint » Gloussa-t-il

« Connaissant Sensei, je te plains également » Retourna rapidement Naru « Il demanderas sans aucun doute à Choji pour qu'il t'aide à t'entraîner » Se moqua-t-elle avec un rire sournois

« C'est une bonne idée, en réalité » Intervient Asuma avec un sourire lubrique sur le visage faisant frissonner Shikamaru malgré-lui

« Je te hais Naruto » Murmura Shikamaru faisant sourire encore plus Naru

« Mais moi aussi, je t'apprécie Shika » Chantonna Naru avec un rire avant de regarder son sensei « Mais sensei si je reçois Jiraya pour m'aider à contrôler mon chakra quand puis-je vous savez » Demanda Naru en se montrant

« Bonne question » Souffla Asuma en rallumant une cigarette « Cela risque juste de devenir gênant au fil du temps si tu dois rester sous cette forme » Accepta-t-il terminant sa phrase pas plus qu'un murmure

« Sérieusement pas que je n'aime pas les garçons mais franchement sa devient limite effrayant de me voir amis avec des enfants » Gémis Naru avec tristesse

« Je ne serais te dire, qui sais ce que pense oyaji, je ne serais pas le dire » soupira Asuma il avait essayer de savoir auprès de son père mais celui-ci restait obstinément muet sur le sujet et changer à chaque fois vers une autre conversation surtout concernant Kurenaï

« Gênant » Souffla Shikamaru sous son souffle « on commence demain, je suppose ? » Demanda-t-il à son sensei

« Oui, mais Naru tu devras aller voir aux sources aujourd'hui même si tu veux commencer ton entraînement demain » Confirma Asuma « Si tu aides dans l'entraînement de Shikamaru, je t'offrirais le déjeuner » Ajouta Asuma à Choji

« Yakiniku » Bava d'avance Choji faisant ricaner ses coéquipiers

« Bien je vais aller voir ça tout de suite alors » souffla Naru tout en se levant calmement se préparant à payer elle se fit couper par la main de son sensei

« Je vais payer » Expliqua-t-il à son regard confus hochant la tête Naru sortit du restaurant sans oublier de les saluer et partie en direction des sources thermales prenant les toits pour aller plus vite elle arriva rapidement sur les lieux et entra sur le côté dans la source thermale

Alors qu'elle savait rencontrer son futur « sensei » Naru fut totalement confuse en voyant le pervers du placard totalement assommé alors que le « sannin » Jiraya ce tenait sur sa grenouille un visage confus en regardant l'assommé

« Un pervers qui tente de stopper un autre pervers, j'aurais tout vu » Se moqua Naru froidement en regardant Jiraya avec dégoût puis sans crier gare elle prie une profonde inspiration « Pervers » Hurla-t-elle prenant une voix aigue après cela elle utilisa un shushin pour se cacher et observer l'effet de son cri et fut joyeuse en voyant des dizaines de femmes que ce soit civile ou shinobi sauter par-dessus le rempart séparant les bains féminins et attaquait Jiraya

Quelques minutes et une baston plus tard

« C'était mesquin » Gémis Jiraya depuis sa place du sol cela ne fit que Naru hausse les épaules

« Bah, on m'a dit que tu serais mon nouveau sensei, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour attirer ton attention » Gloussa Naru sans gêne « Ainsi tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir facilement » Pensa Naru ayant pris le temps d'imposer un sceau de suivi ni vu ni connu c'était étonnamment facile sachant que le pervers était trop concentré à utiliser son chakra pour que les blessures se soigne plus rapidement

« Sensei ? De quoi tu parles Gaki » Demanda Jiraya en se mettant en position de lotus et regardant avec confusion Naru

« Demande à l'Hokage, il a fait transmettre le message à mon sensei qui me l'a transmis que je trouverais mon sensei ici qui m'aiderais, je doute que le pervers de placard m'aiderais volontairement du coup » Fit-elle en haussant innocemment les épaules puis de nulle part il sortit un tas de page à l'horreur de Jiraya qui se fouiller mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait

« Rends-moi mes recherches » Gémis Jiraya avec horreur en le voyant allumer son briquet et l'approcher du papier

« Vient demain à 10 heures à l'adresse de ton dernière élèves si tu n'es pas là je brûlerais ces pages » Menaça doucement Naru en coupant l'afflux du briquet permettant à la flamme de s'éteindre soulageant momentanément Jiraya

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda avec confusion Jiraya en regardant le visage de Naru avant de souffler en voyant que ce n'était qu'un clone « Je suppose que je serais cela en allant » Pensa-t-il distraitement bien qu'il se dirigeât vers la tour Hokage il devrait réellement savoir ce qui se passait qui était ce morveux ressemblant au quatrième ? Mise à part les espèces de moustaches il aurait pu jurer faire de nouveau face à son élève avec un sourire sournois il passa facilement les sécurités et entra dans le bureau de son sensei un sourire aux lèvres

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du troisième celui-ci venait de ranger sa boule il était tout aussi confus que Jiraya quant à la raison du rendez-vous avant de soupirer avec compréhension cela expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas trouver sa maison lorsqu'il tentait de la trouvée, elle avait élue domicile dans la maison ou elle vivait lorsque ces parents étaient vivants pas qu'elle le savait avec ces souvenirs manquants

Pensant à ce sujet lui ramener aux souvenirs des discussions avec Asuma bien sûr il aurait pu dire la vérité sur le pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Naru enlève l'Henge mais comment expliquer sans savoir si c'était sûr non qu'il n'eût pas confiance en son fils mais parce qu'il avait peur les murs ont des oreilles à prêt tout. Il avait surtout peur que si elle révélait son henge qu'il avait peur que Danzô tente son chemin pour prendre son titre et tenter de dominer Konoha, il regrettait encore ses jours ou il avait plus de pouvoir que le conseil civil maintenant c'est à peine si on le reconnaissait il reprenait peu-à-peu son pouvoir mais il devrait encore attendre un petit temps avant que sa position soit sûre

« Jiraya, venue pour te proposer en tant que Godaïme ? » Tenta faiblement le Sandaime en connaissant déjà la réponse

« Bien sûr que non sensei, la place n'est pas pour moi, j'ai un réseau à faire tenir » rappela-t-il tout en refusant platement la proposition « En réalité » Fit Jiraya mais se stoppa net car malgré le fait que le gamin savait effectivement qui il était Jiraya ne lui avait pas demander son prénom ce qui était honteusement impolie « J'ai rencontré un gamin, cheveux blonds yeux bleus avec des moustaches dit que tu l'avais envoyé pour que je devienne son sensei qui est le gamin ? » Demanda Jiraya avec confusion

« Je pense que tu le sauras demain, mais c'est Namikaze Naru » Répondit le Sandaïme en levant la main pour stopper l'argument de Jiraya il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait déjà « C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai rappelé, Jiraya. En parallèle de l'entraîner, j'aimerais que tu découvres ce que tu peux savoir sur ce phoque, car ni toi ni moi l'avons imposé ce genre de fardeau, nous le savons mais malgré toute mon expérience en la matière, tu es plus doué que moi pour cela » Finit doucement le troisième regardant son élève assis abasourdi sur la chaise en face de lui

« Seigneur » Murmura Jiraya avec horreur avant que son intention de tuer rayonne faisant trembler toute personne présente dans la tour « Je vais détruire celui qui a osé faire sa à ma filleule » Gronda froidement Jiraya

« Jiraya » Fit doucement le troisième mais l'avertissement fit stopper l'intention de tuer de Jiraya faisant que tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement d'autres regardant autour pour voir ce qui avait causé cette intention sans en trouver la cause pourtant dans le bureau de l'Hokage aucun des anbus bougeait malgré la grande intention de tué qu'ils avaient reçu ils savaient que leur Hokage n'était pas en danger bien que certains pensèrent sérieusement à prier pour le malheureux qui avait eu le culot de faire d'un des sannins sont ennemies, il pourrait sans aucun doute commençais à faire son enterrement « Je comprends tes sentiments, mais l'heure n'est pas à la vengeance mais à savoir qui est derrière cela. Quand tu remarques l'apparence de Naru tu peux distinctement remarquée que c'est dans le but que personne ne puisse douter que celle-ci est le jinchuriki du démon renard, mais également qui verrait Minato comme ennemie pour souiller sa fille. J'ai quelques personnes en têtes mais sans preuve » Fit tristement le troisième.

« Pourquoi diable porte-t-elle toujours ce sceau » Siffla Jiraya en essayant de reprendre son sang froid sans succès à chaque fois qu'il y arrivait, il verrait sa filleule qu'il pensait mort dans un henge masculin de douze ce qu'il lui rendit sa rage qu'il tentait de faire taire.

« Le risque que la personne ayant mis le sceau tente de faire pression via le conseil pour usurper le titre d'Hokage, je reprends tout à petit mon pouvoir d'antan pour que si j'ai le soutient, puisse empêcher cela mais je dois avoir une discussion avec Shikaku à ce sujet pour empêcher tout problème. Malgré mon envie de retraite, je refuse d'avoir Danzô en tant qu'Hokage, quel genre d'horreur il risquerais d'apporter à Konoha » Frissonna le troisième d'horreur il respectait encore son ancien coéquipier mais malgré cela même lui ne pouvait supporter les horreurs que son ancien coéquipier avait et faisait sans doute encore pour avoir des « soldats » sans émotions, avec lui à la tête il avait peur des conséquences pour le monde ninja, il tenterais sans aucun doute de faire la guerre aux autres nations et ce serait un désastre complet…

Comme s'il lisait ces pensées Jiraya acquiesça sombrement « C'est de Danzô que nous parlons, ce serait un parie inutile que de penser qu'il est toujours à la tête de Root » Souffla Jiraya avec dégoût « Mais Naru ne peut pas garder ce Henge plus longtemps sensei. Ce sera plus que nocif pour elle si jamais elle devait le gardait plus longtemps » Ajouta-t-il plus calmement cette fois

« Je ne peux que le supposer, j'ai déjà envoyée un message à Tsunade, j'espère qu'elle répondra cette fois, j'ai caché les informations pour que celle-ci obtienne les grandes lignes, si jamais elle revenait ce serait dans les prochains jour » Ajouta-t-il avec espoir

« Si jamais elle apprend ce qui est arrivée à Naru, elle risque fort de faire un carnage sensei. C'est un membre de sa famille qui est touchée ici » Fit Jiraya avec une grimace non qu'il allât être contre, il serait en réalité à ses côtés si jamais elle devait faire un carnage pour faire payer tout ces bâtards d'avoir insulter sa filleule « Bien que cela ne répond pas à ma question » Ajouta-t-il curieusement

« La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fait enlevée le sceau est surtout parce qu'elle a également un sceau de mémoire inséré et tant que tu ne l'as pas vérifiée son sceau henge pourrait aussi agir en tant que sceau de mémoire pour que cela vaut c'est la première fois que j'ai vu quelque chose de ce genre. Bien que cela ne devrait plus me surprendre si cela venait de Danzô il a la manie de kidnapper des personnes avec de gros potentiels et les enrouler dans root » Expliqua le troisième

« Je vois… Cela explique pourquoi l'enfant ne m'a pas appelée par le surnom qu'elle aimait roucouler quand elle était petite » gloussa-t-il se rappelant de la petite fille qui rirait en criant « Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin » un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas tout » Fit sombrement Hiruzen son ton fit redresser les poils de sa nuque qu'est-ce que Danzô aurait pu faire de pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait ? était quelque chose qu'Hiruzen pouvait lire sur le visage de Jiraya « J'ai tout pensé de croire que Danzô à kidnapper la deuxième fille de Minato, sans doute parce que celle-ci doit être le second jinchuriki » Souffla Hiruzen avec dégoût

« Deux Jinchuriki » Haleta Jiraya avec incrédulité « Attends, sa deuxième fille ? » Siffla Jiraya avec horreur

« Oui, quelques choses que peu de gens était au courant. Je pensais au départ que Naruto était son fils née la nuit de l'attaque. Malgré que Biwako ait indiqué que Kushina attendait une fille, j'avais au départ pensais une erreur peut arriver après tout Naru avait le sceau prouvant qu'il était un jinchuriki et franchement sur le moment je n'ai pas pensé à elle, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes cette nuit avec des informations comme quoi l'abri ou était l'accouchement avait été détruit dont l'endroit ou était Naru au dernière nouvelle je la pensais décéder jusqu'à l'examen genin ou elle me montra qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. De ce fait la seule chose que je peux voire serait que sa deuxième fille fut enlevée par Danzô et a mis Naru en tant qu'épouvantail pour pouvoir cacher le kidnapping de l'enfant. » Fit sombrement Hiruzen cela fit réfléchir d'avantage Jiraya à ces informations mais une pause et une ombre apparut un anbu Snake

« Désolé d'interrompre Hokage-sama, mais en écoutant la conversation » Fit Snake rougissante de signaler qu'ils avaient honteusement écoutée la conversation « en écoutant j'ai eu une pensée, serait-il possible que Kushina-sensei soit toujours vivante ? Après tout aucun corps n'a était trouvée pour Kushina-sensei, cela pourrait avoir rapport avec le sceau trouvé sur Naru-hime, après tout Kushina-sensei était une maîtresse des sceaux » Fit Snake bien qu'avec tristesse de proposer cela puis rougit sombrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas attendu l'accord de l'Hokage bien qu'heureusement son masque le cacha

« Anko » Souffla le troisième en secouant la tête « Kushina n'est pas Orochimaru, elle n'aurait jamais trahi Konoha » ajouta-t-il très calmement malgré qu'il puisse comprendre d'où venait ce genre de raisonnement étant donné qu'elle avait été très attachée à Orochimaru avant que celui-ci ne décide d'expérimenter sur elle et de la laisser pour morte dans une de ses planques maintenant abandonnées

« Elle n'aurait pas » Confirma Jiraya tous pouvait entendre le « mais » venir « Mais, dans son état de tristesse en voyant son mari mort et si jamais elle avait vu un bébé Naruto et non Naru, elle n'aurait pas eu les pensées claires et si Danzô à pu mettre un sceau alors qu'une maîtresse des sceaux étaient à proximité il a sans doute mis un sceau de mémoire sur Kushina pour qu'elle voit son enfant tel un démon. Après il a sans doute peser le pour et le contre, avoir un enfant né en tant que future arme était dangereuse car il aurait pu être facilement démasquer or s'il faisait de Naru un paria » Expliqua sombrement Jiraya

« Alors il pourrait tenter de le prendre sous son « aile » pour le former plus rapidement, il n'a jamais pensé que Naru serait plus vif et qu'elle trouverait le domaine Namikaze ou elle pouvait se cacher assez facilement » Conclut Hiruzen

« Il faut trouver quelque chose pour le stopper, si ce qu'on pense est vrai, qui sais ce qu'il pourrait tenter de faire pour obtenir le titre ? » Demanda Jiraya avec horreur

« S'allier avec Orochimaru ? » Proposa Anko avec horreur « Bien que ce soit possible, cela expliquerait alors comment Orochimaru malgré toutes ces années d'absences à réussi à rentrer aussi facilement dans Konoha sans se faire détecter » Ajouta Anko se tenant l'épaule la ou elle savait être la marque du serpent.

« Hum » souffla doucement Hiruzen réfléchissant « Ce serait un bon timing pour Orochimaru que de tentait d'attaquer pendant la troisième épreuve » Songea-t-il à voix haute

« Il a deux objectifs Hokage-sama, le premier était clairement de mettre le sceau sur l'Uchiha mais le second ? Cela pourrait être une invasion pour tenter de se rapprocher de vous dans le but de vous tuer » proposa-t-elle avec dégoût

« Hum, il faudra surveiller cela » Accepta Hiruzen alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à reprendre un entraînement

« Bien, si ce n'est pas tout mais je pense que je vais vous laisser sensei, j'ai une recherche à reprendre » Ajouta-t-il plutôt sombrement

« Bien, reste en contact, je verrais pour t'appeler si Tsunade décide de venir » Accepta Hiruzen calmement

Endroit inconnu

« J'ai gagné » Murmura une blonde les cheveux mi-longs attachés par deux queues de cheval dans le dos et deux franges plus courtes qui lui encadrent le visage, un losange bleu pouvait être vu sur le front elle porte un pantacourt bleu, des sandales à talon laissant paraître ses pieds, une veste verte avec le kanji kake (Pari) dans le dos et un kimono blanc noué avec une ceinture bleue.

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle Tsunade-sama, on pourra rembourser vos créanciers » S'enthousiasma une jeune femme à ses côtés celle-ci était une jeune femme aux cheveux noir portant un kimono bleu foncé

« Non, je vais continuer, c'est ma chance » Refusa Tsunade avec hargne « Shizune, relâche-moi je vais gagner je dois en profiter de ma chance » Gémis pathétiquement Tsunade en voyant le regard de son disciple ainsi que le bras qui tentait de bloquer la main de Tsunade vers la machine à sous sans succès

« Tsunade-sama c'est maintenant une chance de pouvoir rembourser toutes vos dettes, plus aucun huissier » Tenta désespérément Shizune. Pour sa chance leurs disputes se stoppa lorsque toutes les deux ressentis une source de chakra arrivait à leurs rencontres

« Allons-y Shizune » Gronda Tsunade en sortant du casino pour éviter de faire de la casse, qui que soit cette personne elle avait un désir de mort pour venir à toute vitesse vers Tsunade sans se cacher c'était la pensée exacte des deux femmes

« Que veux-tu anbu de Konoha » Gronda froidement Tsunade

« Un message des plus important d'Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Hokage à demander que vous la lisiez, il m'a ordonné de vous dire que c'était projet mokuton » Fit l'anbu d'une voix vidée d'émotion

« Bien » Gémis Tsunade en prenant la lettre et la lut tout en déchirant les scellées assez facilement Shizune pouvait facilement voir le visage de son sensei passé de blanc comme neige à horreur suivit par la rage totale « Shizune nous retournons à Konoha j'ai des gens à exploser » Gronda Tsunade son intention de tuée faisant rage dans l'air

« Ts-Ts-Tsunade-Sa-Sama ? » Demanda Shizune tremblante c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle expérimenter l'intention de tuée aussi puissante de son sensei et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Shizune était morte de peur et se demandais ce qui était écrit sur cette lettre pour rendre son sensei aussi folle de rage

Stoppant son intention de tuée en entendant la voix tremblante de son disciple elle souffla « Désolé Shizune j'oublie parfois mes limites, allons-y » Fit-elle très doucement cette fois en avançant sac en main en direction de Konoha.

« Ay Aye Tsunade-sama » Répondit Shizune un peu plus confiante en rejoignant son sensei en tentant d'être plus confiante laissant derrière eux l'anbu à genoux mort de peur.

Serrant les poings Tsunade pensa furieusement « Quelqu'un à toucher ma filleule et celui-ci payera ! »

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Dites le moi dans les commentaires :)

J'allais poster le chapitre puis je me suis posé une bête question, il a fait comment le Naru pour payer son loyer durant son mois d'entraînement? Ainsi qu'après l'invasion après tout il n'a pas eu de missions et la seule après l'examen elle a échoué de ce fait il me semble qu'il ne soit pas payée

Mon dieu cela me fait également pensé aux montants qu'il devait sans doute à son propriétaire 2 ans 6 mois sans payer, comment il a fait pour garder son appartement en revenant à Konoha...

Si vous connaissez la réponse je suis tout ouïe à la connaître... Parce que techniquement lorsqu'il a commencer à être ninja il ne recevait plus le salaire qu'Hiruzen lui donnait par mois, et devait donc payer de sa poche son loyer...

Gemesies


	6. Explications

Coucou tout le monde, je sais mon histoire est pourrie, j'ai tenté par le début de faire via le point de vue de Naru parce que j'avais lu une fiction similaire et j'avoue que ne pas avoir autant d'action de combat me plaisait plus parce que je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour cela on peut facilement le voir sur les chapitres ou il y a du combat généralement j'en fais de trop comme rendre Naru orgueilleux ce qui n'étais réellement pas une bonne idée mais j'ai remarqué que j'avais un gros problème pour cela, certaines scènes étaient vraiment chiant à manipuler pour le faire passer pour du pov Naru. A tous ceux faisant des histoires avec leurs personnes en 1er pov j'applaudis leurs déterminations à les faire.

J'ai également remarquer que j'avais fait trop de vide dans les premiers chapitre de ce fait je compte refaire totalement l'histoire en refaisant une fanfiction avec le même nom.

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui appréciait mon histoire (ce qui doit être proche de zéro personne) mais quand j'écris la fiction je ne l'as fait pas que pour vous mais également pour moi, si pour moi c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à lire sans zapper les trois quarts d'un chapitre alors cela ne vaut pas la peine de continuer sur la voie. Même si c'est pour le plaisir que je le fais je préfère encore le prendre au sérieux que de faire n'importe quoi.

Je vais également commencer à poster ma nouvelle histoire sur fanfic-fr.

Merci encore pour ceux qui ont lu mon histoire et je tiens encore à m'excuser pour l'horrible histoire que certains ont osées regarder, j'espèrais avoir des retours dans mon histoire dans le but de m'améliorer mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cela et j'ai du le comprendre par moi-même que c'était de la merde... Pffff moi qui voyais beaucoup de fiction où les gens commentait sans détour ce qu'ils pensaient de l'histoire :X... Soit mon erreur est découvert et je tenterais de refaire une histoire qui vaudra le détour de la lecture.

Merci encore

Gemesies


End file.
